The Road Towards True Love and Immortalaty
by xXxSn0wAngelxXx
Summary: An angel fell from the sky, a Greek God caught her and recognised her as his child. Hidden away among mortals, meant to find true love. "Selior's my name and I guide Zeus' children to their beloved. True mortal soon'll meet her true love, a vampire!"
1. Chapter 1

**The road toward true love and immortality {1}**

The world has changed. Mortals and immortals are walking the earth.

Hiding there self from the world, the immortals are waiting fore their chance in the shadows of your world! And your mortals have now idea about this.

I'm different from them, tow I'm immortal myself I can walk in the light without fear. I'm a true immortal, I'm a Goddess! My name is Selior, Goddess of love!

You mortals should be thankful that I exist. Me and the other Gods are there to protect your kind from the immortals! You see Vampires and Lycans aren't dangerous as long as someone controls them! So we gave them rules and made superior rulers of there one kind, to control them and live by those rules!

And so it is possible that no mortal knows that they exist!

Except from protecting mortals I have one other job. Protecting the children of Zeus (he's the Big Boss –smile) and leading them toward their true destiny! Biological they aren't his children of course –smile. When they are little Zeus get touched by something in them and recognises them as his children, by giving them several gifts. Those gifts will finally help them to reach their destiny, with a little help off course –smile.

That's not as simple as it seems to be you know, Zeus is rather selfish he never tells us where to find his children, sow I have to search for them myself. Mostly it is already to late when I find one, they are to old, they didn't found their partner … There is so much that can go wrong, and they have only thirty years to walk the earth!

But this is a nice story -smile- I have found one of Zeus' children, a girl and -lucky me- she's only sixteen. So I still have a few years to bring here to her partner. It is like this, if she doesn't find here partner, you could say here true love, before here twentieth birthday she will die before reaching the age of twenty-five. On the other hand if she does she still has to fulfil her destiny! Otherwise she will die before her thirty-fifth birthday. Yes I know, it isn't fair, but hey, I told you Zeus wasn't the easiest person on the planet. He seas it as a privilege to be one of his children so they have to work for it.

So the girl.

She's nice a normal teenager, kind of pretty for a mortal -smile. But I will need to give here a push in de right detection. I will place here on the right spot so she can meet her sole-mate.

* * *

"True Zacharel, wake up!" my mum jelled from downstairs.

"I'm up!" I jelled back on my way to the bathroom. The sun was shining, of course she was it was September. I hated the sun, I hated it even more than school. I know, I'm not normal. But hey when you would have my skin you would hate the sun too! I had a pale skin, blond hare and bleu-gray eyes. So I always burn when I got in the sun. Beside everyone always was happy in the sun, I hated happy people who surrounded me. They were so optimistic, like when the sun was shining all the bad things in the world didn't matter any-more. It was sick, and I hatted people for being so blind. I'm sorry I didn't want to share my dark view with you, it just happened.

After taken a shower, being dressed and a quick breakfast I took my bike and ride to school, my personal hell. You see there are to many people to be nice to. Not that they ever speak to me. I've a reputation! So they keep there distance. You know they nicknamed me -smile. I'm the Ice Queen, the meanest girl in the hole school. I got that name after rejecting a boy, I really tried to be nice, but it didn't worked. It seemed that I'm not capable to act normal. Don't feel sorry for me, I accepted it a long time ago -smile.

On my way there I picked up Laurie, she was my best and only friend. She always waited for my on the crossroad.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" she jelled.

"Princess!" I greeted back. (short explanation: she's the Ice Princess because she's almost as mean as I am -smile)

"What are you up to?" she asked when she saw my smile.

"I don't know jet. I'm thinking about making no-one cry today, or at least I'm going to try." I admitted and smiled.

"Good luck whit that." Laurie said sarcastic. We both knew I wasn't capable of acting nice, one stupid thing and I would snap and just say or do something and then someone would cry. I know what you're thinking 'What's so fun about making people cry?' Honestly I have no idea, so I'll answer whit a question in return: 'What's so fun about making people smile?' when you got the answer tell me so I can change my lifestyle. But we will come back on it later. The gates of hell are coming in sight.

After a hole day of school, they really should rename it hell, I finally could leave and go to my favourite place. It was the one place where I could calm down. Even Laurie didn't understand my love for the old building filled whit dust and old paper. Right the library -smile. It's the one and only place in the world where I have some peace. I love that building filed with treasures. Reading is the one thing, where I can lose myself and forget who I really was -smile. I know it sounds strange, and I guess you don't understand, but hey nothing lasts forever. So after a while I had home for dinner. My parents both had a busy job so I didn't saw them often. This morning for example, that was my mum over the phone who woke me up and not my mum in person, like you would expect. My dad works for a bank, he's a busy man with a lot of responsibilities. My mum is a doctor she's always at home only not in the privet part of our home. You could say that they both are married to their job. It's not as bad as it sounds, I don't mind to be alone, and I accepted it a long time ago. I get everything I desire, except the company but my parents found something on that -smile. They gave me a pet -smile. Apophis is now tree years with me, I got him when he was tree weeks old. If you wonder Apophis is my cat. I named him after an old Egyptian God. Apophis is the Snake-god of evil and chaos. Every night when Horus -God of haven- sails to the underworld, Apophis attacks his ship, in the form of a snake. That's when Seth -God of evil- interferes and defeats Apophis. You can say Apophis stands against the Gods to undermine their order.

I know who calls his cat after a God? An evil God? Well when you would know Apophis you would understand. I got along very well with him in contrary with the rest -smile. When he doesn't get what he wants he can be a real pain in the ass.

He is the one who waits for me when I got home. He's the one who welcomes me -smile. As usual there was a note on the fridge, that said: "You father has to work late, so do I. Mum. PS: Have a nice dinner." I produced a said smile and opened the fridge to take something to drink. Together whit Apophis I went upstairs to my study room so I could do my homework. Apophis jumped on top of my desk and slept wile I was busy.

After that I went down to eat the meal that our housekeeper prepared for me. I fed my cat and put her plate on the other side of the table. "Bon a petit, mon chéri." I said whit a French accent. Which I picked up after two mounds France, two summers ago (An idea of my parents). I know, that isn't hygienic a cat on the table, but he's the only one who keeps me company so why not. When we finished our meal I put the plates in the sink and went back upstairs to my room to read a book. Apophis jumped on my bed and started washing himself. For who wonders I was reading Shakespeare. I know, such a mean girl, reading Shakespeare. Well I read it because it relaxes me. I loved the idea that their once was a man who wrote those story's, like he himself believed in True Love. I'm sorry to disturb this moment, but I believe there is not such a thing as love. I think it's something to dream off at night and to hope fore when you are little and still believe in fairytales. Because that's the only place where love truly exists, in Fairytales. But, hey, that's my opinion.

After a wile I led my book away and went to sleep. To go to the place were I found true love, in my dreams.

* * *

Seliors P.o.v.:

There is something you don't know about the girl. Or better what no one knows about here, even she doesn't know it. She isn't mortal. She's a fallen angel.

An angel who left paradise to live a mortal life on earth. Only to do sow she had to leave her wings in heaven. I didn't know this myself, otherwise I would have told you.

I found out today. You see when angels remove their wings that action leaves two scares across their back, at the place where the wings used to be attached. Together with their wings they leave their memory behind so I don't know why she left paradise. But knowing she was capable of touching Zeus with her story, it must be very taking. Maybe I'll find out one day.

There is only one thing that I didn't understand, if Zeus knew she was a fallen angel why did he recognised her as his child. Now she would never be capable to return toward heaven. Something very bad must have been happened to her when she was an angel. I mean if even Zeus didn't want her to get back, then it most have been very bad. But then again who am I to judge Zeus' actions? Indeed no one. The only thing I'm allowed to judge is how to lead the girl toward here destiny.

* * *

True's P.o.v.:

And than about tree mounds later the bad news came. My mum had an offer she couldn't refuse. She would start working for a private hospital. Number off patients: one! Some rich, almost royal, ass-hole who had his own hospital. My mum would become his private doctor at all times. That mend we would move in with the rich-ass. In his castle, of course. The bad side off all this. We needed to move to the Scottish Highlands. Because that's where the idiot lived.

So a few questions to my great parents: "What will happen to me? What will happen to my education? How about my friends, okay friend..."

Their brilliant answers: "You will come whit us, of course. You can start at the local school, we already took care of it. You can make new friends." That last answer they said with a big smile. You see they think Laurie has a bad influence on me, because she's my only friend. The truth is that I am the one with bad influence on people around me.

But one thing was clear after this short conversation with my parents, that found place over the web cam. I would go along with their plans, because their was no point of discussion.

Laurie almost freaked out when she heard that I had to move away, with my parents. After promising that I would call, text and e-mail her every day she calmed down, a little.

Lucky me I could take Apophis with me. At least I would have one friend whit me their in the middle of nowhere. The one thing I hoped for was that they would have a library, that wouldn't be to much to ask for, would it?

Moving away went faster than I thought it would be. In no time or stuff was packed and everything was ready. Of course I would miss home, but then again I didn't believed in home. At least I thought I didn't found home jet. I was a travelling spirit on my way home. I know it sounds stupid, but I truly believe it. So who knows, maybe I was moving in the right direction. I truly doubted that, I always believed that I had an Egyptian or Celtic spirit. That last might turn to be true. We'll see.

* * *

Seliors P.o.v.:

So I pointed her in the right direction, for now that's all I can do. And I have to admit that she went on very well with the plan. I hadn't expected that. Of course she didn't liked it. Witch normal girl would? But at the end it would be for her own best. And of course for the best of everyone, although mostly for me. I'm sorry, but being a goddess doesn't make me perfect. Only partly –smile.

* * *

True's P.o.v.:

So here I am, the Scottish Highlands. First opinion: I hate it! One positive thing: I don't know. To be fare, I think I can't find one. Oh wait I found one, there is almost no sun, it's cloudy. Yes, that certainly is something positive. If their was a library then their might be a small chance that I would survive this place.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**The roads towards true love and immortality {2}**

**{#2: 16 and dying …}**

It was finally I would die and very soon. This was it, me True Zacharel, 16 years old and I would die, so jong, so much things I still wanted to see and do and it would never happen ...

***Flashback***  
A few days earlier:  
We are settled in the Lace-house, everything is unpacked. The Lace-house, for who wonders, is the house were we will live from now on. It was at the foot of the hill were the castle off mister rich-ass stood. And of course like the name suggested, it's at the side of the lake.  
Very cosy, maybe a little too cosy for me. But it'll do, for a few years. After that I hope my parents want to pay for university, so I can take off to Egypt in no time. And be an archaeologist. Yes, I'm dreaming of becoming an archaeologist. Well that or an Historian or Art scientist. I'm not out of that -smile. But anyway, that wasn't the point, I was talking about the Lace-House.  
Well what can I say? My parents gave me the room at the East-Side so I only see the sun -if she's shining- in the morning. It's also the room with the best view, if you care about those things. From my balcony I could see the Lac and the castle, and yes, I did say balcony -smile. To be completely honest with you guys I loved it. Don't worry I'm not becoming weak, but I do appreciate a good view. Which art lover wouldn't? Apart from that I had my own bathroom and office. So yes I had a great room. Even Apophis agreed with me, at least after seeing his new playground. I know, which cat has a playground? Well mine has. It's not like I have friends to share the money off my parents with, if you don't count Laurie. I do miss her -sigh. Back to the house, all the facilities were present. There was even a room filled with empty bookshelves. This room would become the personal library of my parents. Amazing you think. Well not really. There are only two kind of books you can find in their library, medical books and financing books. You may think I'm spoiled (what is partly true) for not liking those books. But tell me would you like to read medical encyclopaedias or bank records?  
So yes we have a library at home and no, I don't like what's inside of it. I wanted to read history. I truly love history -sigh. Of course I had my own book-collection -smile. I had all the works of: Shakespeare (in tree languages), Jane Austen and other great European writers. I also had al lot of poetry-books, my favourites were William Ernest Henley (I loved "INVICTUS"), Edgar Allan Poe (Fairy-Land), Eliza Acton (I love Thee), Dante Aligheiri (la vita Nuova)... Of course I had tons of history-books too. And if I would be completely honest with you guys I would have to admit that I also had -a quit large- collection of fantasy-books. In this category I had all the works of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, Stefanie Meyer, Anselm Audley, Juliet Marillier, Katherine Kerr...  
But that wasn't the same as a real library! When I walked through the library there was always something that caught my eye and somehow looked like a long hidden treasure. It weren't the books -of course they were a part of it- it was the environment, the hole atmosphere.  
Anyway I would worry about that later. The day after tomorrow would be my first day at the new local school. My parents thought it would be a good idea to show me around town, earlier today. So technically I already saw my new school and I loved it. Sadly enough that was because there were no people. I bet there will be on Monday -sigh.  
But after a quick look at the school, I decided to go look for the local library. And that's when it happened. That's when I knew I would die.  
***End of flashback***

It was finally I would die and very soon. This was it, me True Zacharel, 16 years old and I would die, so young, so much things I still wanted to see and do and it would never happen. There was no library in this by God forgotten place! How would I survive without a library? That's when I felt how it took possession of me. And I knew it wouldn't take long before the light would go out.  
The last thing I could see was the most handsome male I ever saw. I saw his lips move and knew I should hear something, but I couldn't. I only saw his amazing green eyes and with that view everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**The road towards true love and immortality {3}**

**{#3: A brand new day, a brand new school a brand new everything?}**

**True's p.o.v.:**  
A band new day. And I still couldn't believe that last night was nothing more than a strange dream. I thought that I went looking for the local library and fainted when I found out that there wasn't one. Then those green eyes. What did that mean? They had followed me the whole night in my dreams. However, as I said that is what I thought that happened. What truly happened was that I stayed in the car and felt asleep. So nothing more than a bad dream -smile.  
Except for the library, my parents told me there wasn't one. But they promised me that they would find a solution for that. They had one in mind before we moved to this place. The school library, but I already saw that one and to be honest my own book collection was bigger than what they called a library. But my parents promised to find a solution and whenever they promised something they at least kept their promises. So there still was hope about finding a library and at the same time a place to find peace.

**Selior's p.o.v.:**  
I know I said that pointing her in the right direction was all I could do for now, but I decided to do some more. Yes, I placed those green eyes in her head. Honestly, I made the whole dream. And of course I had a good reason to act that way.  
For who wonders the green eyes belong to the local vampire. A vampire with great gifts and the looks of a 19-year-old guy. The true is that he walked the earth for almost 270 years now.  
The time has changed him into a very powerful vampire, but also a very lonely one. Different from others from his kind he developed a very special gift, the gift of compassion. Out of compassion, he chooses to live on animal blood, for the last 150 years. He even tried to convince others of his kind, but they could not bare it.  
But time changes everything! In the last decades, he searched and finally invented something new. He saw it as their future, cloned blood. A civilised way to feed themselves; they would no longer be the murderous monsters they were in the past. The future invented by a team of scientists paid by the vampire I have chosen for True. He gave them civilisation. He gave them a choice, an alternative and they laughed at him. After fifteen years of humiliations and rejections he turned his back on them, he gave up on them. They weren't civilised and they would never be, not because they couldn't. Wasn't he the living proof of that? No, they didn't want to! Only for rejecting his nature, he deserved a reward, but for trying to change all of them, he deserved a gift from the Gods.

**True's p.o.v.:**  
This was my kind of day, a cloudy day. And it would be my first day at the local school. At home I was on a very wetly and prestigious school. Here I would be at a regular one. But I wasn't unhappy about that. It was that or a boarding school. This would have mend that I had to leave Apophis and after losing Laurie, that was no option. God I missed that kid. My grades had always been fine, so getting into universality shouldn't be a problem.  
After greeting the clouds, with a big smile on my face, I went to my bathroom to prepare myself for school. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, my favourite D&G's, and a cute violet shirt. I quickly took some silver eye shadow and a black pencil to accent my eyes. After that, I took Apophis and went downstairs. In the kitchen, I found the note of my dad. It said: "I'm working home today, good luck at school, see you in the evening. Greats. Mum & dad." Sure, I would see them tonight, on a picture maybe. They didn't had time for those kind of things. Anyway, it was still kind of my dad to wish me luck. So I jelled into the hall: "Thanks a lot, dad!" After hearing someone mumble something, I knew he got the message. I took a bar of serials, kissed Apophis goodbye, took my Prada schoolbag and my jacket, you never knew and went to the garage. Normally I would take my bike but sadly enough town was at the other side of the lake and the roads weren't really made for a bike. Conclusion; I would have to take my car. I do love my baby toy, that wasn't it, but it was just so bad for global warming and stuff like that. With a sigh, I removed the sail that hide my car. For who wonders, my baby is a mouse-grey Porsche Boxter-S. I got it as soon as I got my driver's-license. A special gift from mammy and daddy, to make up that they're never around -smile. However, there is still something I didn't understand, I heard you have to be 18 in Europe to drive a car. But when I asked my parents they just said that they took care of that. Don't ask, I don't know how and to be fair I don't think I want to know it.  
Anyway, so there I go off to school in a Porsche, this was so not a good idea. If I had walked around with spotlights pointing at me, I wouldn't have had so much attention. When I parked my car in front of the school, it was like all the guys were staring at my car and all the girls at my outfit. I bet they never saw something like me and my care before.  
Oh, well why not? I tried to make my way through the crowd and reach the office. When all of a sudden I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me, through the crowd. The green eyes out my dream! But when I took a closer look they were gone. I'm starting to become insane that was it.  
Finally, I reached the office. I entered to ask my schedule and other stuff. "Hi, "I'm the new student, True Zacharel." I said to the woman behind the desk.  
"Oh yes, the doctors kid. We heard about an American doctor, moving here with her family, to work for the Duke." she said.  
"That's me." I replied.  
"And how is the city, do you like it?" she asked curious.  
"I don't know jet I didn't have much time to look around." I answered honestly.  
"Oh don't worry that'll come." she said and took some papers. "Here you are." she said and handed me over my schedule, the rulebooks my locker code and notes that had to be signed be each teacher.  
"Thanks." I answered polite and made my way to my first class: English.  
I gave the note to the teacher and tried to go sit somewhere in the back of the class. But all my hopes were for nothing, because the teacher called me back and make me present myself in front of the class. So here I go: "Hi, my name is True Zacharel. I moved here a few days ago from the USA and that's it."  
"Well okay than. Take a seat." the teacher said and I went sitting at an empty desk somewhere in the middle of the class.  
"Good we will handle Shakespeare for this semester. Miss Zacharel do you have the books on your list?" he asked.  
I took a quick look at the list and smiled. "Yes, sir."  
"Fine then we can start." he said and started handing out notes. "To see what you already know about Shakespeare I have made a little test. You have the rest of the hour."  
Shakespeare. He was kidding me, this wasn't school this was heaven. I loved Shakespeare! So I took a quick look at the test and felt the disappointment rise. It were all standard questions. Even a kid could make this. There went my expectation to learn something new about Shakespeare. I bet I knew more about this subject than my teacher did. After about twenty minutes, I was done with the test. So I took my schedule and took a look at it. Next class was French. That could be fun.  
"Miss Zacharel, why aren't you working?" the teacher asked.  
"I'm done, Sir." I answer.  
"Oh, well let's see what you made of it." he said and took my test to correct it.  
I nodded; I knew there were no mistakes in it. So I waited in patience until he would be done and I saw his eyes widen. Yes, I knew more about Shakespeare then he did.  
"Very well, miss Zacharel. It seems that you know a lot about Shakespeare. This will be a very interesting semester." the teacher said.  
I only nodded, otherwise I would say something stupid in the line off: I doubt it.  
And that was it for my English class. Next on my schedule: French! This could be fun. We would see. I looked at my list and went to my locker so I could get my books. Let us see "Grammaire" and "Vocabulaire". No this would be boring. Nothing fun about this class. Men this would rely become a very boring year.  
"Hi, aren't you the new student?" someone from behind me asked.  
Oh no, it started, someone was talking to me. I hated people so why are they talking to me. 'Okay, back off, she's just trying to be nice. So be nice too.' I jelled to myself in my mind. "Eh...yes, that's me,the new one. I'm True." I said as polite as I could.  
"Oh hi, I'm April. Do you need some help to find your next class?" she asked.  
"Oh I don't know it's French." I answered.  
"Mine too, what a coincidence." she said supper happy.  
'Yes sure!' I thought to myself.  
**-**

**Hi everyone**  
**Tell me what you guys think about it, so I know how I should write on.**

**Grts xXxSn0wAnGeLxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The roads towards true love and immortality {4}**

**{#4: A brand new day, a brand new school a brand new everything? part 2}**

**True's p.o.v.**:  
So I walked whit April toward class. First opinion: She talked too much. I'm almost deaf. Finally, class, now she should stop talking, shouldn't she?  
I waited in the front of the class for the teacher and hoped that she wouldn't ask me to present myself. Oh, this is going to be good she's like almost blind and deaf. Maybe April talked to her. That would at least explain why she's deaf. No, I think it's just the age.  
"Oh hello there, you must be the new student." she said.  
Ow, how cute, she sounded like Laurie's granny. I loved granny's that's probably the reason why I don't have one. I mean not even one, what did my parents do with theirs? That I don't have grandparents? However, back to class, so I responded her question. "Yes I am, madam."  
"Oh well you already have the list with needed books, so get those as soon as possible. For now I propose you go and sit next to Mister MacLeod." she said polite and pointed toward an empty desk in the middle of the class.  
I nodded and walked to the desk. I saw how a couple of girls looked very jealous at me. Why would that be? I wonder who Mister Mac, and something else that I didn't remember, was. Could it be the fact that I had to sit next to him that they looking so jealous? Well I had no idea.  
"Hello class. I hope that everyone had a great vacation and is fully recovered, because we have a lot of work to do. As everyone probably knows, we have a new student. Her name is True Zacharel and for those who don't know it jet, it isn't polite to stare. So pay attention." the teacher said.  
'Oh my God, she's my hero. I love French.' I thought to myself as I saw that all the students looked back at the front of the class. She's amazing. She looked in my direction and I smiled thankful. I was supper motivated and paid more attention than I ever had in a class. The spot next to me stayed empty for the rest of the hour. So after class I got up and tried to escape toward my locker, but I could hear April run after me. 'Oh God please not again. I'll be deaf at the end of the day.' I thought desperate.  
"Miss Summer." the French teacher jelled and as I turned, I saw that she was talking to April. She had saved me again! She was my personal angel. I thought and run for my locker before April could catch up with me again. Next lesson? Let's see, ow science. Ewe I hated science. And I was really bad in it. It was like the only lessons were I sometimes had bad marks for. Let's see, class 2.C.15, that was in building C, on the second floor, local 15. Hey, I was good in this. I only didn't thought about the distance between building F and C. I reached the class just in time. Oh my, the teacher looked like a nephew of Frankenstein. He rely scared me.  
"Excuse me sir, I'm the new student, True Zacharel." I said a bit of scared.  
"Oh yes, I heard about you." 'Who hasn't?' I thought. "Well welcome in science. Take a seat." he said and that was it.  
I didn't let him say that twice I quickly took a seat in the back of the class and hoped he would forgot that I even existed. As he wanted to start his class a guy came in and said: "Sorry Sir."  
I immediately looked up to see who just came in. I mean someone who dears to be late, for mister Frankenstein's class, must be nuts. But I couldn't see much more than his back. But, he did wear a nice pair of dark blue jeans, and by the snit I would say: Diesel. Yes, definitely Diesel. Caused by his backpack, I couldn't see his upper clouts. However, his hair was messy like he got right out of bed. It looked good on him. One thing was sure, for what I saw now, he looked damn good.  
"Nice to see you found some time to join us, mister MacLeod," the teacher said in an unfriendly voice. 'Ow so this is the guy who sits next to me in French. This could become fun. Nothing special just fun!' I thought.  
"My pleasure Sir." he answers and handed him a note.  
"I sometimes wonder why you do all the effort to come to school, Tauris." the teacher said with a disappointed voice.  
"In the hope to learn something, I guess." Tauris said with a friendly smile. 'Touch' I thought and couldn't keep a smile from my face.  
"Of course, keep an eye on your watch. We wouldn't want you to be late." the teacher said mad.  
He nodded and turned around to search an empty spot. As he did so I saw his eyes. Oh my God they are green and I have seen them before. But that's impossible. Still the face matched with the one out my dream. I felt my head become light.  
But he went to sit at an empty desk in front of the class, close by the door. As soon as he turned his back to me the feeling was over. I didn't understand, what just happened it was like ... the rest of the world didn't exist any more.  
But as I heard the teacher speak in front of the class I quickly tied to clear my head and followed the less. After about a half an hour the guy stood up and walked out of the class. Mister Frankenstein just ignored it. Now I was curious, I wonder how April would know more about the guy. Maybe I could ask here during lunch. Yes, that's a good idea then we're deaf at the end of it and can go home for the rest of the day. My inner-voice argued. Okay fine, no April. I gave in.  
When the bell finally rang a shy girl, that had English with me came to me and said: "Hi I'm Lilly. You find your way around?"  
Oh she looks nice, a bit lost maybe. (She reminded me a bit at Laurie on her first day at my old school, only Laurie had black pixie hair, this girl had brown hear until her shoulders). I haven't seen her with friends. And for me that was good, so I friendly answered: "Oh hi, I'm True, but I think everyone already knows that. We have English together isn't it?"  
"Yes, we have." she said happy. It was like she was happy that I answered her question. What did the other kids do to her, ignore her? So I took a second look at her. She didn't wear fancy new cloths, but I did liked her dress style. It was a bit Rock and a bit Gothic. A pair of black skinny jeans and a sort of black and purple corset look-a-like top. But she warred a pair of old All Stars, that was a bad point. I didn't like All Stars, I mean everyone wears them. They are zero original. That's why I loved my Italian stilettos. I decided to do a bet and test her. "So where do we have lunch, and more important is it eatable?" I asked with a smile.  
"Normally in the cafeteria." she answered shy. "And the food is okay."  
"Fine let's see how we still can find a place." I said enthusiast.  
"I don't think it's a good idea, to sit with me. It will harm your reputation. You can sit with whomever you want. Your new everyone wants to be friends with you." she said ashamed of herself.  
"Well in that case I prefer to sit with you. And don't worry about my reputation. I don't care about those kinds of things." I said and smiled.  
"Well I normally eat outside and I have lunch with me from home." she admitted.  
"So, we will sit outside after getting something to eat for me, because I'm starving." I said encouraging took her arm and dragged her with me. "But first I want to get rid of these books." So we walked to my locker to put my books away and then we walked to Lilly's locker to get her stuff.  
On our way back out of the cafeteria April came to me and asked: "Hi True, I lost you after French, you should come sit with us for lunch." She maid it sound like that was an honour. But was irritated me most was that she just neglected Lilly.  
So I answered with a wide smile: "Sure, if you don't mind that Lilly sites with us too. I promised her first to have lunch with her so..." I left the decision open it was her choice. She could chose how nice she wanted to look.  
"Euh ... well ... why not." she said unsure ans looked at her friends.  
"Well then it's settled." I answered and took a seat. Lilly looked unsure but took the seat at my left.  
"Well, this are: Jenny, Ivy, Katharine and Mel." April said pointing to each girl as she said their names. I nodded and thought that those names really fixed the well. I mean Ivy like the bad character out Batman and Robin? Who called his kid like that?  
"Can I see your schedule?" April said and made it sound like an order in staid of a question. Because I didn't cared about it I said: "Yes, sure." and gave it to her.  
"April looked at it and said: "Oh we have French, Mat, History and maybe gym together."  
"Maybe?" I asked.  
"Yes I have a doctors note, so I never have to participate during Gym." April explained with a smile.  
"Oh..." I said because I didn't know how I should feel sorry for her or feel happy.  
"I think you should come sit next to me in French." April said enthusiast.  
"Oh ... well miss Richards already gave me a place." I said released that it was the true. And then I thought about something and asked: "Does any of you know a certain mister MacLeod?"  
"You mean Haurum? Of course I do he's me boyfriend." April said enthusiast and sighed.  
"Yes sure, he only don't knows it." Ivy replied sarcastic.  
"Because I didn't asked him jet, otherwise we would be a couple." April argued back.  
"Whatever you say, April." Ivy whispered board.  
"Why did you want to know?" April said with a possessive tone. Oh she thought I could be a concurrent? Was she kidding me? Oh she wasn't and looking at her she wouldn't be nice if I even thought about trying to become one.  
"I asked because miss Richards ordered me to sit next to him in French, but he wasn't in class." I replied innocent.  
"Oh no he's often excused because he takes care of his uncles business. His uncle is too sick to do it himself. They live at the castle at the other side of the lake. His uncle was born in that castle, but about a year ago he became sick and so his nephew came back from London, were he was in boarding-school, to take care of things." April explained and then said: "If you want we cane change seats."  
"Eh thanks, but I don't want troubles with miss Richards." I explained with a small smile.  
"It's your choice, she said." with less enthusiast in here voice.  
"So where are you living? I mean your mum is the new doctor that works for Tauris' uncle, isn't she?" April asked curious.  
"Eh well yes, she is. We stay at the Lake-House." I answered.  
"Really, maybe we can do homework tonight at your place I could ride with you." she offered.  
'Talking about inviting yourself over.' I thought but said: "I'm sorry I already offered Lilly to bring her home and I only have two seats in my car." I made up a story.  
"Oh ... well I can ask my parents to bring me." April said.  
'Oh my God, no! Think, True! Think!' I jelled in my head. "Eh I don't know, I should ask my parents and can you excuse us pleas. Lilly can you show me where to find the bathroom?" I asked and grabbed my bag.  
"No problem." she quickly said took her own bag and run of with me.  
"My God!" I said as soon as we reached the toilets. "Lilly, are you okay?" I asked and looked at her.  
" Eh yes why shouldn't I be?" she answered.  
"Thank God, you aren't deaf." I sighed in relief.  
Lilly and I started to laugh and I said when I finally could: "I never go sit with them again, in fact I don't think I go inside of that cafeteria again."  
and we started laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**The roads toward true love and immortality {5}**

**{#5: Tauris p.o.v.}**

**Tauris p.o.v.:**  
I don't understand, I'm not used to this. Why have I seen this pair of eyes the hole weekend? I asked myself over and over as I walked to the entrance of the school. What was going on? Everyone was staring at a girl, the new student, and to the car next to her. 'Nice' I thought as I saw the Porsche Boxter-S. But as she made her way trough the crowd I caught a glim of her eyes. We only connected for 5 seconds, long enough to recognize them. This was impossible this were the eyes, the eyes of my dream! The most special kind of grey, blue and green together. I felt very strange and so did she. She didn't felt human, she felt strange. It was fascinating, and that's what worried me. I had to talk to Richard. In stead of going to class I turned around and sped of to the castle. In the car I calmed down, a little. I didn't understand this feeling. What was wrong with me?  
After talking with Richard I was more reasonable -as always- and went back to town. It would only be a short day of school. Anyway I had an appointment now, in town, and one during lunch at the castle. So I would be excused for most of the classes. If things went quick I still could take an part of my science lesson and I would be back in time for History and English. Were was I worrying about? It wasn't even a half day of school.  
My appointment went smooth I thought about skipping Science but, that would be me acting like a coward. So I went to school. "Sorry Sir." I said as I walked in Science.  
I felt the anger of the teacher for me daring to be late, again. Oh yes he was pissed, I could hear it in his voice as he said: "Nice to see you found some time to join us, mister MacLeod."  
"My pleasure Sir." I answered and I felt like toying with someone so I was very happy that I could annoy him some more by showing him the note that would excuse me from his class in less that a half-hour.  
"I sometimes wonder why you do all the effort to come to school, Tauris." he said with a disappointed voice he just tried to hide the hate he really felt for me.  
"In the hope to learn something, I guess." I said with a friendly smile and looked how he narrowed his eyes. He hated me, I could feel it, and he hated me even more because he couldn't make me a thing. My grates were fine, I had a reason to be excused so often. I even think he was jealous of me. Stupid humans, they should know. Jealous of me, nothing more than a monster!  
"Of course, keep an eye on your watch. We wouldn't want you to be late." he said mad.  
I just nodded took a seat in front of the class, when I felt something. I knew that feeling she was here, the girl was here in this class. How could I not have felt this before? Oh right I was concentrating on the teacher. She felt like she was enjoying something. Like she was entertained, but confused at the same time. She was considering something. I didn't know what that might be and I couldn't allow myself to be interested. I felt frustrated. Sometimes being immortal was really a pain in the ass.  
Lucky me I had to stay for not longer that a half-hour.  
As soon as it was time I stood up and walked out. Happy to leave school in one way and anxious to leave the girl behind. That second feeling frightened me more than anything in the world. I could not want her to be near me. I was dangerous! She would be in greater danger with me than without me. Or so I was telling myself over and over again.  
My appointment was with an old friend of mine. Marcus had begged me to see him. But I had refused to leave my presant residence here in Scotland. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to change me to make me normal again. Well he wouldn't have luck with that. I had made up my mind a long time ago. As soon as I was free from his coven. I had taken my own way. The way without murder. I had chosen to not be a monster or at least try not to be. And I had done it for the last hundred fifty years.  
Marcus was an old friend of me, like he wanted to be called. For me he was just someone I knew. Someone who imprisoned me for almost hundred years. My gifts had helped him to conquer his empire. I hadn't agreed with it, I was forced to do it. I hated him for it. He tried to make it up to me by engaging me to his sister. She was the most cruel person I ever had know. So I made our depths equal again. I killed her right after she killed the one good thing in my life. My Valentina, she was a blond angel with the most enchanted eyes, they were like liquid gold. She was only ten years old, a mortal child given to me by the old rulers of the empire that I had helped to conquer. I had taken her under my protection, that night Marcus took me with him on a control check. I had refused to marry his sister. He didn't understood why, but accepted it. That night she killed Valentina. She ripped her apart. When I came home she wasn't dead jet. She died in my arms, demanding why, what she had done wrong. I knew who did it and so did Marcus. He begged me to drop it, but I didn't I killed his cruel sister. The world would be better without her.  
After that I left I just ran. As far as I could. Till I found an old abandoned Scottish castle filled with myths about love, peace, joy... I have been here for the last hundred-fifty years. Covering my immortality by hiring servants who stayed the rest of their lief with me and played duck in my place. Finding a new lifestyle and some inner peace.  
I knew Marcus was already in the castle I could feel his dark presence. His sole was dark she was almost swallowed in blackness. Yes immortals have soles. The way we act makes our sole whit, filled with light or black, filled with darkness. I hated such a dark presence it made me said, but I knew I had to deal with him so I walked into the room were he was.  
"Ah Tauris, I'm glad to see you." Marcus said happy. I was suspicions about his joy so I tensed the room. I could feel thirst, but I knew he had eaten before coming here. Then I listened carefully and heard the beating heart of doctor Zacharel. I couldn't keep a growl so I said threatening: "Don't you think about it. She works for me. I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to hurt one of my people. If you're so uncontrollable you better leave now."  
"Tauris, Tauris, you know I would never do such a thing, but that doesn't mean I can't think about it." Marcus said.  
"In fact you can't think about it, certainly not in my presence." I said angry.  
"Fine, like you wish." Marcus said and tried to block his thoughts from me.  
"That doesn't help. I can still feel them." I said serious.  
"Marcus smiled guilty and asked: "So how are you these days?"  
"Better than ever why?" I asked and took a seat behind my desk.  
"Well there are some troubles in my empire and I could use some help." Marcus admitted.  
"Sow?" I asked not understanding the point and then I did. "Ah I see. Wasn't it enough that I conquered your empire, for you? Do I also have to keep the peace? What kind of an emperor are you if you can't control your own empire?" I asked sarcasticly.  
"It isn't my fault. Some of my men are corrupt I need you to fiend out who is and who isn't. I don't have the gifts to do it." he said angry.  
"And I don't owe you a thing so disappear out of my castle and out of my life! I have found my peace, leave me with it. Our ways have separated a long time ago and I would like to keep it that way." I said tiered of this discussion.  
"I can't believe you prefer this life here, above what I am willing to offer you." Marcus said disappointed.  
"I am sorry, but this is what I want. I can't help you." I said and stood up. "I have to go."  
"To were? To school I can't believe you still play that insane act." Marcus said annoyed.  
"Well I still do. But I would feel more comfortable if I knew you left town." I said serious.  
"You have to be kidding why are these stupid humans so precious to you?" Marcus asked disgusted.  
"Because they have more right to be here then you have. So please leave us in peace." I said calm and a bit frightened. What if he found the girl? What if he harms her. I only know here for one day and I'm already trying to protect her from the world.  
"Very well then Tautis. As long as you know that I'm very disappointed in you." Marcus said.  
"That my friend is a part of life were we al have to live with." I said and turned him my back to stare out of the window. I heard him walk out of the castle and felt the darkness of anger surround him farther. I closed my eyes knowing I would have to follow him. I couldn't take the risk. I would be late for History. And so I wouldn't see the girl as soon as I had hoped for, but then again I had to remind myself about the fact that I couldn't bind me to this girl.  
Marcus was angry, but it seemed that he was to angry to make a stop. As soon as he got on the plain I sighed in relief and sped of to school. This had gone quicker then I had thought. Very smooth, nothing like Marcus. I should keep an extra eye open in the future. I didn't think he would vengeance this, at least not now. No, I wasn't naive he would take me back when he could, when the opportunity came, he certainly would use it.  
*** * * **

**Seliors p.o.v.: **  
Well it looks like I would have to interfere again. I wouldn't allow one immature, aggressive, blood-lusted, spoiled vampire-emperor to destroyed everything for vengeance. I would deal with him and I knew just how. Ares would help me, he owned me a little something. Besides he would love my idea. Marcus wouldn't have time to destroy things here, if their was a war in his empire, would he? I know it is a bit drastic, but the girl is Zeus's daughter, so she's the real number one priority.  
**  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **


	6. Chapter 6

**The road toward true love and immortality ****{6}**

**{#6: Serviving day 1 and Tauris' farewell}**

**True's p.o.v.:**  
Only tree hours to go and I had survived my first day at this school! First was Mat and sadly enough I had this with April and without Lilly. I waited in front of the class for the teacher who, lucky me, had to sign my note. April took a seat and I sighed released when Ivy took the seat next to her.  
"Ah miss Zacharel, welcome in Mathematics." the teacher said enthusiast signed my note and left it to that.  
"Thank you sir." I answered and took a seat as far away from April as was possible.  
Mathematics went by in a blurb. I wasn't bad in it so the teacher didn't bothered asking me questions. I knew we would get along very well like this. I didn't liked attention. I mean why would people find me more interesting than someone else? I believed that we all had our own special gifts and were talented on our own way.  
Anyway, next was History, European History. I loved it! This had to be good. I thought with a smile and walked into the class. So I gave my note to the teacher and hoped for the best.  
"So the new student. From America?" the teacher asked like this made me less then the rest of them.  
I nodded in response not really sure how I had to answer that question.  
"My class isn't in your fix schedule. I heard you asked to follow it as an extra class. I think it is best for you to think this over first. Our European history is a lot complexer than your American bull." he said unfriendly.  
"I know, sir. I followed European History in the US." I explained.  
"Well we'll see what you make of it then. Tell me after class how you keep it in you schedule." he said like he didn't expect much of me.  
This was a very small class and their was only one desk available. So I wanted to take a seat at the side of the window when the teacher jelled me back: "Miss Zacharel, that seat is already token. Pleas, tale the other side of the desk."  
"Yes, sir." I answered and did as he asked. While everyone was laughing at me.  
The teacher had started his class and it wasn't difficult but I knew that I would have to pay attention because the teacher seamen not to really like me. Al of a sudden their was a knock on the door and he looked very mad at whoever it was that came in, but then his expression softened and he said with a friendly voice: "Oh mister MacLeod, how kind of you to join us."  
"Always my pleasure, sir." he answered and rolled his eyes as soon as he turned his back to the teacher. Then he looked surprised to see me. I felt uncomfortable by his stares and looked at my books to brake the connection between our eyes.  
I heard him take the seat next to me but I still felt his eyes on me so I didn't looked up. I only tried once to steal a glimp of him but the teacher caught me and jelled: "Miss Zacharel would you please keep your eyes on your books in stead of on your neighbour!"  
I felt my head turn red and shamed to dead. So after that I hide my face in my hear and looked at my books for the rest of the hour. I had never been so happy to hear the bell. So I collected my books and went to the teacher.  
"So miss Zacharel, made up your mind?" he asked with low interest.  
"Eh yes, I really would like to stay in this class, sir." I said nervous.  
"Oh well it's your pick, it are your marks." he said and signed the note.  
Caused by him I was late for Gym. "Sorry, I still had to talk to mister Sweeny and then I couldn't fiend the building." I apologized despread that she would except such a lame excuse.  
"No problem, but you can use that excuse only once, the first time. Here this are some cloths, go change." she said and handed me the cloths.  
I nodded relieved, took the clouts and run of to change. We were going to play volleyball. I knew how to play the game, but I wasn't a real pro in it. Lets say that this class wasn't a complete disaster, but it could have been if their would have sat someone on the benches -smile.

**Tauris' p.o.v.:**  
I knocked on the door of the history-class and walked in, ready fore a very boring class, with a teacher who didn't said a word about anything I did. He kind of worshipped me like a God. Like I said: "Stupid humans; they should know."  
"Oh mister MacLeod, how kind of you to join us." Mister Sweeny said with a friendly voice.  
"Always my pleasure, sir." I answered and rolled my eyes as soon as I turned my back to the teacher. Then I was surprised to see the girl, she was sitting at my desk. I knew that was the only empty spot in the class, but still. I didn't noticed that I was staring till she turned, uncomfortable by my stares, away to look at her books. I felt kind of disappointed that she broke the connection between our eyes.  
I knew she heard me take the seat next to her, but she didn't look up. She only tried once to steal a glim of me, but Mister Sweeny caught her and started to jell: "Miss Zacharel would you please keep your eyes on your books in stead of on your neighbour!"  
Her head turned crimson red and I felt that she was ashamed. After that incident she hides her face in her hear and looked at her books for the rest of the hour. I was kind of up-said with the teacher. I could feel her shame and even fear for something that happened before I came in. This made me really angry with the man.  
I could feel her relief when the bell rang. I stood up and walked in the hallway, but staid around to listen to their conversation.  
He wanted her to drop History? How mean can you be? I mean the girl loved History for all I knew and he made it like a living hell, just because he hated Americans. How unfair was that? As she ran out to get to Gym on time. Wish was completely hopeless I walked to ward English. Connecting one of my gifts to her heartbeat. It was like linking one of my ears to her heartbeat so I just had to concentrate to see her trough the eyes of the nearest person. That way I could follow her around. Lucky for her, the Gym-teacher wasn't angry. As soon as she said Mister Sweeny's name she understood. She even felt compassion for the new girl that was brave enough to stay in his class. I was relieved, but kept an eye on her. Just in case that ... I told myself.

**True's p.o.v.:****  
**And finally the last bell rang. I officially had survived my first day. And finally could leave school. I almost run of in my gym-cloths, but could fiend the patience to change first. Then I really ran to my car were Lilly was waiting for me.  
"Finally!" I sighed in relief and took my car-keys. "Hey Lilly!" I said happy.  
"Is the offer of bringing me home still standing?" she asked shy.  
"Sure get in before April sees us." I said playing terrified.  
She laughed and got in the car.  
I smiled in response, placed my bag in the backtrunk and walked to the driversside.  
"Nice ride." Tauris said as he passed my car.  
"Thanks." I responded with a smile and got in the car. "So Lilly whereto?" I asked.  
I drove Lilly home and then sped of to home, well new home -smile. As I walked in the kitchen I found Apophis and took him in a great hug. Now I truly had survived day one!

**Tauris' p.o.v.:**  
She was so happy to leave, school it was like she wanted to run out in her gym-uniform. Well I wouldn't mind that. She had an awesome body, looking like a freaking supermodel. Not that I could think about such a thing. I only liked her being happy, it made her shine. I saw her run toward her car and great Lilly. Who stood against it. Lilly felt insure about it but asked her anyway: "Is the offer of bringing me home still standing?"  
"Sure get in before April sees us." she answered and I felt like I missed the clue of their joke. Because they both laughed. When Lilly was in the car and True walked toward her door I passed and said: "Nice ride."  
"Thanks." she responded with a smile and got in the car.  
I smiled myself and sped of toward the castle. Their I heard a conversation between doctor Zacharel and Richard. They were talking about the girl. She was unhappy. Why? A library? She needed a library to be happy? What kind of girl was this? Well if she wanted a library, then I would give her a library. I walked in to my office and called my uncle trough the central system.  
Richard walked into my office and looked worried.  
"Doctor Zacherels doghtor wants a library. We have one. Tell her she can use my library." I said calm to my uncle and took the seat behind my desk.  
"Are you sure about that Tauris?" Richard asked confused.  
"Yes, I am. You can tell doctor Zacharel the good news I'm going to make a ride with my horse down the hill." I answered and walked toward the stables. I took my black stallion and prepared him for a ride. I would stay at the lakeside. Then I maybe could hear how the doctor tolled the girl the good news. Or when I really got lucky I might be capable of catching a last glim of the girl before I left. It would hurt to leave her, but wouldn't it be for the best. For both of us?


	7. Chapter 7

**The road towards true love and immortality {7}**

******{#7: A gift from the Gods}**

******True's p.o.v.:  
**I was sitting on my balcony with a pile of books and Apophis, sleeping next to me, when all of a sudden I was touched by the grace and elegance that I saw in front of me. Someone was riding horseback. It was so beautiful, watching the rider and his horse ride over the hillsort of calmed me down. It felt almost as good as being in the library -smile.  
That's when I remembered Olympus, my horse. I had done this myself for a wile, it was so long ago. My parents had bought me this Arabian horse, Olympus, that had cost a fortune. Only five years later he died. "Sick! I'm sorry, their is nothing I can do for him." the doctor had said. I never did it sins. Still the beauty in front of me touched me. But this wasn't an Arabian horse this was a Fries. A strong horse, prepared for the hills. Still,something about the riderlooked familiar. And that's when it hit me. It was him! It was Tauris! I stood up, surprised to see him, and took a closer look. I knew it was impossible, but it was like I still could see his green eyes.  
And I didn't understood a thing about it. I hated boys! And no I'm not a Lesbian. I just had this idea that boys -the boys I knew al fitted in the profile- wanted a girl just so they could break her heart afterwards. So I didn't cared about them. I only used them and then moved on. That's probably the reason why I was called a heartless Ice Queen, at my old school. It didn't mattered no matter how green the guys eyes were and how rocking his body was, it couldn't and certainly would never be something.

**********************Tauris p.o.v.:****  
**My wishes were heard by the Gods. All of a sudden I felt her presence, she was sitting on her balcony. But she wasn't alone their was someone with her. I could feel his presence. I feltjealousy, knowing I had no right to. So I looked to see who was lucky enough to sit with her. It was a cat. I was jealous with a cat? I must becoming crazy. But something about the animal wasn't right, he didn't felt like an animal. He felt like more, stronger. Still it was nothing more than a cat, probably a very protective cat. That's when she saw me. She was moved by the graceand beauty. And then she recognised me. She knew it was me. She even came closer, she wanted to be closer? She should know, then she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Still the idea felt nice, thinking that we wanted to be near me. But I knew it wasn't that way. She was remembering riding herself. She hated boys and didn't want anything to do with them. She already made that clear. Or at least it was clear in her head. Her dream: becoming en great archaeologist and after that becoming an old lady with a house filled with cats. That's not the normal teenage dream, but hey I don't know what they think these days. Well I do, but I never heard such a thought. Someone must have broken her heart really bad. To have a mind so f*cked up at such an early age. Anny way, I could not allow myself to think about her.  
And that's when her mother called her away. I knew what she wanted to tell. I had put the idea their myself. The idea made me happy, this would make the girl happy and that would make me happy.

**********************************True's p.o.v.:****  
**"True." my mum jelled trough the intercom.  
I shook my head to get the dark thoughts out of it and walked into my room. "Yes mum." I said trough the computer.  
"Sweetie, your father and I have found a solution for your library problem. The duck has his own library and is willing to let you use it." my mum explained happy.  
"Oh my God that's great news. Thanks mum and dad. When can I go?" I asked enthusiast.  
"He asked how tomorrow after school fits." my mum explained.  
"I can't wait till tomorrow." I said supper happy.  
"How was school?" my dad asked.  
"Nice I met some real great kids." I said thinking about Lilly.  
"Very well True. Your mother and I are very proud of you." my dad said.  
"Thanks." I said a bit shy and saw how my mum looked worried to her beeper.  
"Sorry hun, I have to go." she said.  
"Bay mum." I said and got back to my balcony, but Tauris was gone. In my head I knew that it was better like this, but in my heart I felt disappointed. I don't know why and I didn't want to think about it. Like I said before. Couldn't be and never would be!

**********************************************Tauris' p.o.v.****  
**Like I hoped she was happy with the news. That was all I wanted and it was all I could hope for. So I rode back to the castle and got inside to prepare things for tomorrow. The library would keep her busy while I was gone. So I would know for sure she was safe. I didn't understood those protective feelings, but that didn't meant that I could turn them of. I couldn't believe that just now I had to leave for business. Tree days, those would become the tree longest days of my life. Considering the fact that, that was forever. This meant something. The trouble was that it couldn't mean something. I was not allowed to let it mean something. She was mortal for Gods sake. I wasn't! I was the monster. This was insane. Allowing myself this foolishness was insane. I could only hope that when I got back, my head would be cleared.


	8. Chapter 8

**The road towards true love and immortality {8} **

**{#8: The Library}  
**

**True's po.v.:**  
That night I dreamed of a pair of green eyes, that seduced me to follow them toward an old garden that looked lost and long forgotten to the world. It was a very strange dream. It looked like someone wanted to tell me something, but I missed the clue.  
The next day went by in a blurb. English being boring, French becoming my favourite class, annoying science, a quiet lunch, old math, horrible history teacher and working out for gym. And all of it without Tauris! He didn't showed up, but like April had said he was often excused. So I didn't thought about it much and when the last bell rang I run out of school and sped of toward home. Why so excited to get home? You're asking. Well because today I could go to the library of the duke! Finally after a week, a library, I think that was the longest time I ever went without.  
"Ah miss Zacharel." An old man said and came over to me.  
"Your highness." I greeted polite and offered him my hand.  
"Well, well a kid who knows traditions, you don't see that offend today." The duke said sort of surprised and shook my hand.  
"The advantage of spending most of my free time in the library." I answered with a shy smile.  
"Well let me show you our library then. No use in spoiling time. If I am honest I have to admit that this is quiet an exception. If I'm not wrong, I think it's more than hundred years ago that someone als than the family used this library." The duke said.  
"So I have heard and I feel really honoured, that I'm allowed." I said graceful.  
"Our pleasure. Well then here we are." The duke said and opened a double door.  
"Wow." I said amazed as I saw the huge room, no hall, filled with shells and hundreds of books.  
"Our personal proud." The duke said and smiled when he saw my expression.  
"Well it's certainly impressive. Are their books that I can't touch?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" the duke asked confused.  
"Well books above a certain age are sort of fragile." I explained.  
"Oh that, well don't worry about that, only the books behind the glasses are forbidden. My brother replaced every book above a certain age with copy's andplaced the originals in our saves." The duke explained.  
"Your brother ... is that ... Tauris father?" I asked not knowing how it was a proper question to ask.  
"Yes, he was." The duke said with a said voice.  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to be indiscreet." I apolagised.  
"No, it's nothing. He and his wife, Tauris' mother, died in a car crash when Tauris was five." The duke said and walked in.  
"I'm really sorry." I said feeling sorry for Tauris.  
"It's a long time ago. I think we have all sorts of books in here." The duke said and I understood that the subject was over.  
"Really?" I asked excited about the library.  
"Yes, sure. We have history, sciences - math, chemistry, physics, astrology... -, bibliographies, diaries, novels, poetry, theatre-plays, myths, legends ... Ah and our own personal heritage." He said as he walked trough the books and showed different shells. He stopped in front of a formation of shells that ware made against the walls of the tower. The books were stoked from the ground till the ceiling.  
"My father, brother and his son collected all the books handling about this castle this region." The duke said proud.  
"Wow that must have cost some time." I said impressed.  
"Yes, it's a sort of hobby. That's were Tauris is now, he's searching a particular book, in Italy."  
"Well I think I'll start reading here." I said and took a seat at the bench inside the tower window.  
"Then I'll leave you. We have dinner at each o'clock, so I would ask you to leave at seven thirty."  
"Of course, but when I'm reading time becomes meaningless for me."  
"I'll come by and escort you out personally." The duke said.  
I nodded in agreement and looked at the shells. I sawa book that wasn't correctly storred and took it out.  
"It looks like you found a book." The duke said.  
"Yes, it wasn't stocked correctly." I answered.  
"Well sometimes the book chooses the reader." He said and leaved me. So I started to read. The book was about an old legend.  
_The origin of the Lake-house.  
It was sort of cute, it was about a duke who felt in love wit a mermaid. She lived in the lake and sang for him every night. To be close to her he built a huge house at the side of the Lake, the Lake-house. "Oh that's were we live -smile." But caused by their nature they couldn't be together. He couldn't be with her, because he couldn't breath under water. And she couldn't come on land.  
Cursed by nature a jealous, rejected woman came and paid a local witch to kill the mermaid. The witch did were she was paid for and spelled the mermaid to swim to the caves of death were a monster was waiting for her.  
Dying of grief the duke throw himself in the lake and drowned to be reunited with his true love in heaven. As for the jealous woman she was cursed by the Gods to live in the dark waters of the lake for the rest of her miserable life. And that winter the lake frost completely. It never did since. The elders said that it was an ode to the love of the duke and the mermaid, by the ancient Gods.  
_  
I hadn't noticed the fact that I was crying till someone offered me a tissue. I looked up and saw the duke. "It's time."  
"Oh sorry I was really into the story. Is it true?" I asked.  
"The duke looked at the book and said: "Have you noticed the window above the entrance?"  
"Yes, it's a mermaid." I answered thinking about it.  
"I think that's your answer." The duke said and smiled.  
I smiled back and stood up to follow the duke to the door. "Thanks again." I said as I walked out, to my car. To ride home, toward a grate dream about an old garden.


	9. Chapter 9

**The road towards true love and immortality {9}**

**{#9: Lilly's story!}**

**True's p.o.v.:**

The next day I drove to the city to pick up Lilly, before school. I knew the way and wanted to surprise her. So I parked my car in front of her house and got out. I rang the bell and waited. A toddler opened the door.

"Hi is Lilly home?" I asked friendly.

He nodded.

'Not the talky type of kid huh.' I thought and asked: "Well can you call her?"

He nodded again and left me in front of the still open door. I heard a woman jell from inside: "Who was it, I don't want to buy anything." She sounded drunk to my opinion and I made the conclusion that she was Lilly's mother.

"A friend of Lilly." the toddler answered sort of scared.

"Lilly has no friends. Ain't that right, Lilly?" the mother jelled.

"Yes, mum." I heard Lilly answer scared as hell.

"And right you are, they all abandoned us when we needed them, so why become friends now, huh?" she said with a ruff voice.

Lilly didn't responded, but avoided the question by answering: "I'm going to take Ryan to the neighbours and then leave for school."

"Sure kid, go to school so you become smart and get us out of here." her mother responded sarcastic.

'Poor Lilly!' I thought.

"Come on, Ryan!" Lilly said and walked out with Ryan. "True!" she whisper-jelled scared to death when she saw me.

"Hey Lilly, want a ride?" I asked because I knew she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Ugh … well okay but I have to bring Ryan to the neighbours first." she said when she saw her wash.

"Fine, I'll wait by the car." I said smiled and walked to my car.

Lilly came to me and said ashamed: "Sorry."

I looked at her and said: "For what, Lilly? For having a f*cked up family? No family is perfect. The difference between them is that some are better in hiding their shit than others." after this I smiles.

Lilly looked up at me and smiled back.

"Besides welcome to the club of people with a crazy family." I said like it was an honer to be art of it.

And for the first time since I met Lilly tree days ago I saw a real smile cross her face. "Come on lets go to hell, oh wait I mean school." I said and we laughed as we both got in the car.

Lilly was mostly quiet, but I didn't mind that. I hated people who talked to mush, people like April, ewe.

"Up to English." I said as we arrived at school.

"What?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Oh sorry, I talk to myself from time to time. I know it's crazy, but you know in the end I always turn out to be the one who's right. It's sort of pleasant." I said and shook my sholders.

Lilly laughed and said: "Okay, I'll remember that."

we walked into English and took a seat in the back of the class. The teacher started class, but we didn't paid a lot of attention. It wasn't like he said something that I hadn't heard jet anyway. So lilly and I talked about our likes and dislikes in music, movies, books … by the time we were done with those topics the last bell rang.

So I drove Lilly back home and we agreed that I would pick her up at the end of her street, every morning, so her mum wouldn't fiend out. I lend her my Ipod, so she could listen to some music-tracks that I found awesome, but that she hadn't heard of jet.

After that I drove of to the Lake-House. Today I would call Laurie to see how things back their were going. I hadn't called her in two days so she probably thought that I was dead or something in that line -smile. The least she would think was that I was kidnapped, or that the village was taken over by vampires or werewolf. Yes she would make up a really crazy and dramatical story -smile.

"Apophis!" I jelled as I walked in the kitchen. Normally he sat on the table waiting for me by the time I was home, now I couldn't spot a cat at all. 'Strange.' I thought and went to my room, were I found my lazy cat. Lying on his thrown in his playground. "You lazy cat!" I said and took him in my arms.

He started snoring and smelled my neck.

"No, no one touched me, you will always be my only love." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"So lets see what Laurie has done the past two days." I said and started a video call over the computer.

"True!" Laurie exclaimed. 'Yes, she truly thought thought I was kidnapped.' I thought. "So are they real?" she asked.

"What, Laurie?" I asked confused.

"The vampires lunatic!' Laurie jelled.

"Laurie your insane." I answered amused.

"No vampires?" she asked disappointed.

"Not one, I do have a few crazy teachers, if that counts." I said smiling.

"Depends, how crazy?" Laurie said serious.

"I have Mister Frankenstein, he is the cliché crazy science teacher. And than I have Mister X, he hates everything that is American. He teaches history and constantly picks on me like the other day I looked to my neighbour and he gave me this large speech that I had to pay attention. He even said that I certainly would fail for his class." I explained.

"You fail for history? True, come on that's impossible. You never had less than 9/10!" Laurie laughed and then said with an evil smile: "So you were looking to a guy?"

"Oh Laurie, your insane." I said sort of angry.

"Your blushing! Tell me True, is he cute?" Laurie jelled.

"He's not cute!" I exclaimed and then continued: "He's hot, he looks like a freaking supper model."

"What? My god hearing that from you he must be." Laurie said amused. "Can I see him."

"Laurie, it's not like I took a picture of him." I said ashamed.

"You didn't? Oh come on, True. How can I know how your not holding out on me?" Laurie asked.

"You'll have to believe me." I said amused, she was guy-obsessed.

"True, you have to get me a pic so I can judge how your brain is still working proper." Laurie stated.

"No, I won't take a pic of him. That's stupid, besides he's out of town for business." I said.

"How do you mean out of town, business? How old is he?" Laurie asked shocked.

"My age maybe a year older, and he takes care of the business of his uncle, you know the duke?" I explained.

"Oh … and he's rich. God True how do you do it?" Laurie asked.

"No idea and I said he looked hot not that I wanted something with him." I said serious.

"If he is half as good as you say he is you should go for it." Laurie stated.

"Yes, sure. I have to go. I'll speak to you lather." I said despread to escape her thoughts. My god she was insane.

For the rest of the evening I had dinner with Apophis and went to the library of the duke.

3


	10. Chapter 10

**The road toward true love and immortality {10}  
**

**{#10: ****Home Work**** ?}**

**True's p.o.v.:**  
Man I had to stop having those weird dreams, I looked like a lunatic. I thought as I got out of bed. I took a practically cold shower in the hope to wake up properly -smile. It didn't looked to cold outside so I decided to put on a pair of shorts, a polo-shirt and a pair of boots underneath it. I took a bit of silver and dark-grey eye-shadow and some black mascara to give my eyes this awesome smoky-eye-look. Whoever invented that look should be given an award.  
I didn't felt to hungry so I just took an apple for on my way. Lilly had send me a message that she didn't felt to well so that she wouldn't go to school today.  
So I rode of to school, without needing to pick up Lilly, this caused me to be a lot earlier than I would prefer to be.  
We got our first assignment for English. I liked the idea behind the task, but I had the idea that it would be really boring when I did it like the teacher wanted it. I mean writing an essay about Shakespeareans view and compare it to the modern view on society. It could be very interesting but it could be boring as hell at the same time. For some reason it sounded old, like it has bin done for ages that way.  
My French teacher gave us the task to form pairs and talk French with our neighbours. Sadly enough mine wasn't present. So I almost got signed up with April. Lucky me she already had a neighbour. What left me with Katharine. Considering the fact that this girl had less brains than a potato their wasn't much of a conversation -smile. What I loved. I mean I don't have anything against Katharine, she's sort of sweet, she's only brainless.  
For science I got caught daydreaming, what was really stupid, because Mr Frankenstein now eyed me constantly suspicious. And asked me questions where I didn't knew the answers of. Lucky me -this is my lucky day- some guy, named Daeron, a moron and a pervert, if you ask me -Sorry, that was my first opinion when I saw him spying in the girls-change-rooms-, screwed his practicum. He literally put his hear on fire. It was sort of funny. However caused by this accident Mr Frankenstein had a new victim to eyeball -smile.  
During lunch I hide myself in my car frightened to death that April would find me and would try to make me deaf. Sorry, I just don't like her, to load and way to noisy -smile.  
For math I made my exercises and tried not to kick the guy -well pervert- who was sitting next me. That pervert had led his hand on my thy under our table and said: "If you ever are looking fore a good time come and see me, any time."  
I slapped his hand away and said: "No, thanks I think I'm becoming a lesbian, right now."  
He looked at me weird and then said: "Maybe we can do a trio, if your hot girlfriend joins in."  
I really had to bite my tong not to give him a piece of my mind and kick the living shit out of him. But than I might have given him a concussion, well that would be if he had any brains -what I seriously doubted, smile.  
For history I go this huge assignment to make a presentation about the 'Battle of Thermopylae'. For who doesn't knows, that's the mythological battle of the 300 Spartans against the Persian empire under leading of Xerxes I. You guys probably think: 'Well, no problem, just watch the movie 300.'  
Well believe me, from mister Sweeny's face I knew that wouldn't be enough. In fact that would screw my marks completely. Well and those of Tauris as well, because he's the one who's making the assignment with me. Lucky me he's away for business right now. So that meant that I can make this lovely assignment all by myself -note the sarcasm. And all of that wile Mister Sweeny expects me to do the work of two. 'Don't be so unreasonable, he's human he'll understand.' you think. Well think again, he isn't human. When I asked about it. He simple snapped: "That I had no right to look for excuses and had to do the assignment just by my self. He couldn't help the fact that mister MacLeod wasn't present. "So after that little conversation I knew that I had to make a perfect assignment or I would surely be screwed.  
Fortunately I could blow of some anger in our physics-class. We were playing dodgeball, so I could hit the opponents and pretend it was Mister Frankenstein or Mister Sweeny -smile, better make that an evil grin.

So after school I drove home, adoring the speed. My parents decided to scare me to death. They were both present in the kitchen, but present like in with their body's. They both had token the evening of, so we could go have dinner together. By now I'm really worried their must be somebody death. But then again, like I said to Lilly, my parents would do everything to keep up the appearance. It appeared that we would have dinner in town. So no library tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**The road toward****s true love and immortality {11}**

**{#11: Tauris is back! God, let him save me from …}**

**True's p.o.v.:**

My parents were unbelievable! I mean, go out for a family-dinner? Was their someone death? Because as far as I remember, that was the only occasion were we had a meal together or were we went together to a funeral and to the after dinner. So … they want to spend some family-quality-time. That's sort of sweet. But why now? I mean I'm 16, a bit to late to make up, if you ask me. Sorry, for being so hard on my parents. I know I should give them a chance, but changing everything now is a bit confusing for me. I'm 16, I'm a teenage girl! I got used to them this way, so why are they changing everything now? Someone probably talked some psychological crap into their heads. Yes that's probably it. Well, all I can hope for is that they move on fast toward some new insane idea.

You know I even got a nightmare about this hole family-dinner. It was such a strange dream/nightmare, do you know it's the first nightmare I had in ages? Well it was. I was chained on a marble table or altar -I don't know- in an old garden. Oh … and I wore a topical Lord of the Rings-style dress, you know like the Arwen wares. This is so weird. I personally think it's the healthy air here in Scotland - smile.

So when I was finished in the bathroom I got my phone and called Lilly, so I could ask how she was doing today. But when she tried to answer she started coughing. So I knew it was worse then yesterday. I mentally tolled myself to make cookies or a cake and bring it over later. Maybe soup would be better for the ill one. Oh well I would worry about that later.

So without Lils -yes, I know I nicknamed someone I barely knew- English was really boring. And after English I had a mission to accomplish. My next class was French so I had to make sure I didn't met April on my way their and that I got rid of her after French. So I carefully looked into the hall and when I couldn't spot her I walked in. but as I wasn't even halfway trough the hall I saw her walk in from the opposite side. So I jumped between to separated lockers and behind someone who was busy in the locker closest to April. I didn't think about the action, I only thought about paying to God that she wouldn't see me.

"Hi True, what are you doing?" someone asked from very close.

'God please don't let it be April.' I begged in my mind and looked up to see Tauris? He appeared to be the person who was busy in the locker behind which I was hiding. 'What the hell is he doing here?' I wondered.

'Does it really matters? April's on her way.' my inner voice responded.

'No, but Tauris?' I wondered.

'True, are you willing to become deaf over this? Ask him lather.' my inner voice screamed desperate.

'Fine.' I was a coward, I know. But being deaf at 16 isn't a pleasant prospective. So I made up my mind and answered: "Eh … hi Tauris. Please hide me from April. She talks to much, I'll be deaf and I don't want to be deaf so jong." I I know I sounded desperate, but I was.

"No, problem." Tauris said amused and opened his locker again so I could hide behind the door.

April walked by without seeing me, but she did see Tauris and started talking to him.

"Hi Tauris, had a nice trip?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"Yes April, thank you." he answered bored.

"You should tell me al about it during lunch." April said with her favourite authorising voice.

"Eh ..." Tauris trailed of sounding desperate to find an excuse.

I really felt sorry for him and thought of something. I kicked the back of his feet with the tip of my shoe so he would remember me, maybe that would help him get out of this.

"Eh … auw …" Tauris cursed.

"What? Tauris, are you okay?" April asked not understanding the situation.

"Eh... yes, sure. I'm sorry, but I already have an appointment during lunch." Tauris covered up his hesitation.

"Oh well some other time then." April said clearly disappointed and walked of.

Tauris slammed his locker-door shut and looked at me in a way that said: Now what am I going to do with you? "You own me big time miss Zacherel." Tauris said serious and he looked like he already had an headache.

"Yes, I think so." I admitted.

"Well you can lean me your notes of History, Science and French." he said serious and I immediately felt relief. 'That wasn't to bad.' I thought. But I was to early to judge because he continued: "to start with ..."

'Shit! What else does he want from me? Oh that reminds me I have to tell to him about our History-assignment.' I thought and answered: "Okay, no trouble. This reminds me about our history assignment. We have to finish for Monday and I did my best on it, but I don't think I'll get it done all by myself. So I was wondering how you would be wiling to help me. I mean I understand if you don't have time for it. I'm only telling and asking you because I are your grates to." I explained.

"Sure no problem, you should have called me so I could have helped earlier." he said smiling.

"God, thank you. I thought I would fail History for the first time in my life." I said relieved.

He smiles and said: "Well I guess I'll see you around, because now I have to get to my French class. What do you have next?" Tauris asked curios.

"Eh ... the same." I said smiling and walked with him to class.

"Hey what about you tell me all about it during lunch?" Tauris asked wile we walked to class.

"Eh yes that's okay, but I don't eat at the cafeteria." I explained.

"Nor do I. I have to get away from April remember?" he smirked.

"Oh yes, well normally I have lunch in my car with Lilly, but she's ill today." I explained.

"Fine with me." Tauris said smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling as we arrived in front of our class.

"See you later." Tauris said as he walked in the classroom.

I smiled at him and walked to my seat and then remembered that Tauris sat next to me. Well that was when he was present in class. He took the seat next to me and said: "Well hi again."

I smiled back and listened to what the teacher had to say.

"Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, nous continuions la pratique d'hier. Donc, forment des paires et entramer une conversation." the teacher said and then sat down on to look at some papers. After a few minutes she looked up and said: "En Français, mademoiselle Summèr."

"Talking huh?" Tauris asked laughing.

"Non, parler." I answered smiling.

"Bien sûr, donc pas beaucoup de notice? Qui était votre partnair hier?" Tauris asked curios.

"Catherine, mais parler était une autre chose." I said thinking about her numerous tries without results.

"Je peux imaginer ça." Tauris said laughing. God, he had a beautiful smile.

"Mais tous est mieux qu'April. Elle était volantair."

"Mon dieux, tu dois baiser Catherine pour souver ta vie." Tauris exclaimed. "Tu sais, elle ne peux pas parler d'April parce-qu'elle dit des chose stupide tous les temps."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrais. Pourquois elle sont des amies?" I asked curios.

"La famille de Catherine est la plus riche dans la ville, après Richart, bien sûre. C'est la suelle raison qu'April accepte Catherine." Tauris explained.

"C'est si triste. I feel sorry for her." I said looking toward Catherine.

"Je sais. C'est comme Ivy, elle déteste April, mais c'est du famile." Tauris went on.

"Tu sais que nous sommes juste comme une pair des vielles femmes, racontez les scandales."

"Qui, je sais. Mais tu es nouveau donc quellequ'un doit te raconter commet les chose marche ici." Tauris said and smiled.

I couldn't help and smiled back at him. "Well, dans ce cas, merci pour m'expliquer." I said.

"L'honeur est a mois. Ton francais est très bien." Tauris pointed out questioning.

"I spend a hole summer in France, two years ago. An idea of my parents." I explained.

"Well it was a good idea." Tauris said.

"Shouldn't we speak in French?"

"Well yes, but you see Madam Poorters knows our French is good so she doesn't mind us talking English in class. Besides she sort of really likes you." Tauris said with a smug smile.

"Really, and how would you know that huh?" I asked.

"Simple, she didn't place you with April." Tauris said.

"April already had a partner." I argued.

"Yes, she always talks to her neighbour so madam Poorters is sort of desperate to give her a new neighbour. The fact the you aren't that person means that she likes you." Tauris assured me.

"Whatever you say." I smiled. The rest of the hour we talked about random things and about out history assignment. I gave him my science- notes of the other day and told him about the accident with Daeron. At that point he really had to do his best not to laugh out loud in class. After science the math-pervert came to me in the hall and started again. Because I didn't want to freak out Tauris I stayed polite. And rejected him again. What I didn't expect to happen was Tauris who freaked our and slammed the pervert against a locker. Telling him to fuck of and stay far away from me If he valued his life. I was sort of flattered that he did this for me, so I shyly thanked him. He just smiled and apologized for losing his temper.

The rest of the day went by quiet calm after that. But I got the feeling that everyone was whispering behind my back, when I passed. But that was probably me being paranoid. Or at least so I hope -sigh.

After school I stood by my car unlocking the doors when someone said: "Hey True."

I turned around to see Tauris so I smiled -God, I smile a lot lately- and asked: "Hey Tauris, what can I do for you?"

"Well, about that history."

"Yes, the 'Battle of Thermopylae'." I answered.

"How about you come to my place tomorrow, so we can work on it and finish up the details."

"Yes, that would be great. But I'll ask my parents first. Not that they'll mind, but just so they know."

"Does that means I'll see you tomorrow?" Tauris asked with a grin.

"Probably yes."

"Okay see you tomorrow True."

"Bay Tauris."

"True!" a very familiar and very unwelcome voice screamed.

"Oh my god not again." Tauris and I said.

"Want a ride?" I asked quick and got in my car.

"Yes please, now is your turn to save me." Tauris said as he got in my car.

"God, that was close." I sighed.

"Tell me abaut it, so what are you doing tonight?" Tauris asked.

"Backing a cake for Lilly. She's ill and that way I can help her catch up on school at the same time." I explained.

"Wow that's really nice of you."

"I do my best, but Lily told me that your uncle helped her a lot to."

"Yes, but that's financial stuff. Everyone with a bit of money can do that. What you do is way more you help her personally and with her social life."

"What Richard did is still more than what other people did." I argued.

"And less than we could have done." Tauris said thoughtful.

"Yes well, every bit helps, and it's never to late. Here you are. A good evening to you and your uncle." I said as I stopped in front of the castle.

"Thanks for the ride see you tomorrow." Tauris said smiling.

"No problem." I said and drove of with a stupid grin on my face. I knew that this wasn't good for me, Tauris made me feel things that I didn't want to feel. It was like I wanted to be less bitter for him less asocial, less … me -sigh.

* * *

Wow this took me like forever. I don't know why, because the chapter was written on paper for a wile already. I just didn't got it on my pc. Still hope you like it. Tell me if so or if not. Just tell me so I can change it in the good way.

Grts and kisses xXxSn0wAngelxXx


	12. Chapter 12

**The road toward true love and immortality {12}**

**{#12: The dark thoughts of a vampire}**

**Tauris' p.o.v.:**

"God, she's awesome, she's an angel fallen from heaven!" I mentally jelled at myself, as I walked into my castle. "Nothing that I could ever deserve. I'm a soulless monster I don't deserve an angel!" I went strait to the library and took a deep breath in the hope to calm myself. 'She had been here! I still can smell her sweet sent.' I followed her perfume trough the library and it lead me to the window-seat by the books about castle-history.

"She loves history and surely our personal history. She's a special girl. I can see now what drowns you to this human." Richard said as he walked toward me.

"She's unique, nothing a monster like me deserves." I said.

"Everyone deserves happiness, Tauris. You may deserve it even more than any of us. And there's always a way toward it. Maybe it's finally your time." Richard said with his so wise (sounding) old voice. 'Still, she's mortal he wouldn't be able to keep her forever. Except, when he would … d change her. Yes, that would be the best solution If only he would be less selfless, for once doing something totally selfish.'

"I will never curse her that way, Richard. I'll leave if I have to, but I'll not doom her into a life of shadows. She's an angel, a rare light in a world of darkness. Taking her away or better stealing her away, from the world would be an act of impossible cruelty, a crime against every law ever written. No, I'm happy and graceful to be blessed by the light of such an angel in my life once more. But history learned me that I'm not meant to be with them." I said very angry and even more said at the same time.

"It's a said fact that you cant see yourself real, Tauris." Richard said.

"Leave me now, Richard. I want to be alone." I said tiered of this internal discussion with him.

"I'll leave now." Richard said. 'Still, it kills me to see you hurt yourself.' Richard thought.

"You can as well say it out loud, if you want. It doesn't makes a difference." I said angry and ran away, because I couldn't stand any more.

After an hour, I was on my way out when Richard stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Out! I'm going for a run and after that I have to feed." I half shouted as I stood in front of the door.

"Again?" Richard asked surprised.

"True is coming tomorrow. We have to work on an assignment together for history. So I invited her over here." I explained impatient.

"Oh, well sure, no problem. I'll see you later." Richard said and walked away.

I didn't waited any longer, but sprinted out of the door and ran into the hills. Because of the winter it was already dark so no one would see me. I smiled at myself. 'It was hilarious I moved to a little town where the people still believed in myths. And I moved to live between them and they saw me, the real monster, as their saviour. A gift send by God himself. Camouflage! They saw me as beautiful wile I'm nothing more then a monster. Rather send by Satan then by God, if they asked me.' I thought angry as I ran trough the hills.

'What's that?' I thought suspicious when I smelled something I thought I would never smell again so near the village, near my territory. It was clearly the disgusting smell of a 'wild Lycan'. And if my instincts were correct there was more than one.

I debated in my head how I would follow the track now or first go back to the castle and ask Richards advice about it. If there was more than one they might surprise me and even try to attack me when I didn't expected it. I should go back for Richard . The two of us together could easily overpower them. Actually I think that Richard alone can overpower at least a few of them without my help -smile.

I ran back to the castle as fast as my legs would carry me. "Richard!" I screamed, as I ran trough the door. No answer. "Richard!" I screamed so loud that I was sure that they could hear me scream at the Lake-House.

"God Tauris. What the hell is wrong with you? Were is the fire?" Richard responded as he came down the stairs in nothing but a towel.

'Oops' I thought a bit embarrassed.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Today, pleas." Richard said impatient.

'Double oops. I had made him angry.' I thought and said totally ashamed of my behaviour: "Well … you see … I was on my run … and ..."

"God Tauris. Do I get to hear it today? Because if you can't see it. I was busy taking a bath. Or at least I was trying before you came in jelling like a lunatic." Richard said curios and angry at the same time.

"Yes, sure can we go to my study?" I asked thinking about our servants.

"Sure why not. I doubt that the water of my bat is still warm anyway." Richard said sarcastic, but still followed me into my study.

"So, what's the big trouble?" Richard asked.

"Lycans … I found a trail in the hills of a wild Lycan. And I'm pretty sure that he wasn't alone." I explained looking at the dark hills trough the window.

"God spare us." Richard whispered and than asked worried: "Did you follow the trail?"

"No, I planed to. But I thought it would be safer if I came to tell you first." I answered his question, knowing why he was concerned.

"Good. At least you have some brains in that head of you." Richard said, because he knew that it was my habit to do dangerous things alone, caused by my proud.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked curios.

"I'm going to get dressed, then we are going to see who dares to come in our hills. Prepare for what might be a long night of trail-hunting." Richard said and walked away.

I sighed. Indeed, this would be a long night. So I called the Lake-House to confirm how True would come tomorrow.

"This is the Lake-House residence of the family Zacharel, pleas chose who you want to speak." a mechanic voice said and then added. "Press 1 if you want to speak to doctor Zacherel. Beep. Press 2 if you want to speak to Mister Zacherel. Beep. Or press 3 if you want to talk to Lady Zacherel."

'Wow, I was rich, but we didn't had such a cool voicemail.' anyway I pressed 3 to speak to True, but their was no response. After four rings the mechanic voice said: "Lady Zacherel is not available pleas try again later." I cursed and wanted to end the connection when the mechanic voice continued: "Or you can try to call her on her self. The number is as follows +4475 04852409. Tanks you for calling, if you wish you can leave a message after the beep. Beep." I ended the connection and called her self.

"Pick up, pick up." I said as I header the ringing over the line.

"Hi this is True. I'm not here right now. But please leave a message so I can call you back later." True's voice said over her voicemail.

"Yes, hi True it's Tauris. It was to confirm our meeting tomorrow. But I guess you're still at Lilly's. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll expect you around two o'clock if that's okay for you. See you then." I said and ended the conversation. Then I ran up to my room and changed in some comfy clouts for the trail-hunt with Richard.

"Tauris, are you ready?" Richard jelled from downstairs.

I guess this was pay-back-time for earlier. "Coming." I shouted back as I ran down the stairs. "Present." I said as I entered the hall.

"Good. Lets go." Richard said in a business voice and walked out the door.

I nodded and followed him into the darkness.

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**So I didn't plan this part, it just came to me as I was writing. Anyway, this means that from now on their will be Lycans in the story as well -smile.**

**I don't know what you guys think but I sort of like the idea of some action in this perfect world, otherwise tings would get boring.**

**Grts xXxSn0wAngelxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The road towar****ds true love and immortality {#13}  
**

**{#13: Lilly's cake, a message and a lot of girl-laughter}**

**True's p.o.v.:**

"Apophis!" I jelled as I entered the kitchen. "There you are little rat." I said as she sneaks in. "Come here!" Apophis approached me, but as she sniffed on my vest he looked up suspicious and turned me his back. "Easy mister! Don't forget that I'm the one who feeds you." I said threatening and continued begging: "Come on Apophis, let's just make cake together it's for Lilly. She's sick, you know …" I trailed of with a begging voice.

Apophis turned around and came over to me .

"That's my baby!" I said smiling and took him in my arms. "Let's see, cake … eggs, flour, sugar, milk …" I hummed to myself as I took the ingredients. "I probably should call Laurie before she turns nuts again." I said to Apophis and opened a notebook to start a video-conversation.

"True!" Laurie squealed as greeting.

"Hi Laurie." I responded as I started to measure the right amount of flour.

"How are things? Did you get me that picture?" Laurie questioned with puppy-eyes.

"No, I said that I wouldn't do that and don't you dare to use that look with me! I'm the one who learned you that." I said stern.

"Fine, So how was school?" she asked wile rolling her eyes. "How's the impossible assignment going?" she asked.

"Good actually, Tauris returned from his business trip an he invited me to work on it tomorrow at his uncle's place."

"At the castle?" Laurie exclaimed.

"Yes, God Laurie, what now?" I questioned as I saw the look on her face.

"That's … just soooo romantic!"

"Laurie, it's homework! There's nothing romantic about that!" I argued.

"True, you're hopeless." Laurie said.

"Whatever, I'm backing a cake for Lilly."

"Who's Lilly? You didn't already replace me did you?"

"Of course not, but if you don't stop being so annoying I'm going to seriously debate about it."

"You wouldn't dare. So why the cake?"

"She's sick."

"Wouldn't soup be a better idea?"

"It's more for her little brother. Their mother is an alcoholic, so I thought it would be nice."

"Sooo sad. God True it's so typical you to find someone lost and help them."

"Yes, I know. But most of the other students ignore her, so that makes it worth everything. Don't you think?"

"Still that social, huh."

"You know me. So tell me how's everything back their? Made someone cry lately?"

"Boring as hell without you. And yes, that cry-ball of a Mike for trying to ask me out."

"He wouldn't dare!"

"When you were here no, but now definitely yes. I think it's because you're no longer here."

"Way to go, Laurie!" I said smiling as I put the cake in the oven.

"Cake done?"

"Yes Maybe I should make her soup to." I said thoughtful.

"True, calm down you look almost like a nice girl. Did you make someone cry lately?"

"No, not once since I arrived here." I said proud of myself.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Laurie asked stunned.

"No, it are the people around here. They are … well … just nice, they aren't nosy. They're all curious, but hey don't ask questions. Well all except for 'April-talk-too-much', but I just stay out of here way." I explained.

"You should kick her ass."

"And own Barbie a new nose-job? Thanks, but no, thanks."

"God True, lucky you're still hilarious."

"Or what? You would drop me for some new mean girl?"

"Who knows … Like someone ever could replace you."

"Same here Laurie." I said smiling, missing our together time.

"Good I'm going to cry so I'm just gone leave you."

"See you Laurie!" I said and ended the connection.

I always felt sad after talking to Laurie. God I missed that girl! Anyway, soup. Let's see, tomato? Yes, that could work I had everything right here.

A hour later the cake was done and the soup had cooled down. I called Lilly to see how she was and asked how it would be okay to stop by. She proposed to sneak me in, so her mom wouldn't see me.

So I took my stuff and rode of. I sneaked trough the garden and knocked on the door in the backyard. Lilly's little brother came to open the door and looked questioning.

I signed him to be quiet and mounted: "I'm here for Lilly."

He nodded and showed me the way to her room. The room was big, but looked like it dated from an other time and life. The room was decorated for a much younger Lilly. a Lilly filled with joy and looking at the pictures, surrounded by friends. Noting like the lost and shy girl, Lilly was today.

"Hi Lilly." I said as I saw her lying in bed.

"True." She greated in an ill voice.

"Hi there, I brought you soup."

"That's so kind of you." cough "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, well I know, but I did anyway. By the way I made some cake for you little brother I thought that it would keep him quiet." I said smiling.

"That would be really helpful." Lilly said smiling weakly.

"Well I'll put it here." I said and placed the cake on her desk. "I also copied my notes at home so you won't get behind." I said smiling as I put them out.

"Thank you True."

"Oh it was nothing."

"No, I mean it thank you, for everything."

"It's my pleasure." I admitted and smiled.

We talked about what had happened at school in the past days, and about the last, hot, gossip. That was before I got the message on my mobile.

"Tat's strange." I said out loud.

"What?"

"I have a missed call from the castle."

"Oh, that could be possible, we have bad reception around here." Lilly admitted.

"I'll just listen to it first, maybe it's my mum." 'Something I really doubt.' I thought.

"Yes, sure do that. In the corner over there you have the best chance for reception." Lilly sai and pointed to the corner where the wardrobe stood.

"You have 1 new message, press 1 to hear it, 2 to delete it, or 3 to ..." the mechanic voice of my voicemail said. I quickly pressed 1 and the message started. And it wasn't my mum! "Yes, hi True it's Tauris. It was to confirm our meeting tomorrow. But I guess you're still at Lilly's. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll expect you around two o'clock if t hat's okay for you. See you then."

"And?" Lilly asked curious as I ended the call.

"It was Tauris to confirm our appointment for tomorrow." I said a bit dazzled.

"You have a date with Tauris? Oh my God! April will explode if she hears about this." Lilly laughed enthusiast.

"No, It's not a date! We're going to work on our history assignment, at his place because he has a library. That's all." I said stubborn.

"Sure it is. That's why he asked you over."

"How do you mean? We have the assignment together."

"He had assignments before, but he never helped his partners. He's always on business trips and that sort of stuff. That's why he's no longer assigned to work with someone at school. Well except when the teacher want you to make the assignment al by yourself." Lilly explained.

"Yes … well … I don't know why he wanted to help. Maybe he felt sorry for me, because I'm the new girl." I said trying not to make a big deal about it.

"Come on True, admit it. He's hot. You can't deny that." Lilly teased.

"He is, but I'm not interested in a guy right now." I said and didn't cared how she believed it or not. It was true end of story!

"Okay, I believe you. The part were you admit that he's hot anyway." Lilly said and laughed.

"Oh my …" I said shocked and slammed a pillow against her ear. This action started a huge pillow fight. That ended when we both felt down on the bed heavy breathing and really tiered.

When I returned back home I had had a lovely girls-evening and was tiered as hell. But like I looked to the hills I had the feeling that something big was happening and that I should be worried. And without knowing why I got the image of Tauris in my head.

* * *

AN:

Hi everyone,

I finished writing this chapter in Egypt. But it took me like forever to type it on my pc.

I hope to upload the next chapters sooner.

Anyway tell me how I should continue

Grts xXxSn0wAngelxXx


	14. Chapter 14

**The road towards true love and immortality {14}**

**{#14: The hunt and the price for ...}**

**Tauris' p.o.v.:**

Richard found the trail and agreed that I was correct. There was a pact of Lycans, on our territory. I could feel that he wasn't happy about it. He enjoyed his rest and peace here and so did I. A war was the last thing that I wanted right now, I knew that we could win this: Richard with his experiences and wisdom, and I with my strength and head. But still one of us could get hurt. No, it was not something to look for. So, we hoped that we could talk some sense into their heads. The closer we came to the pact, the stronger the horrible scent of wild Lycan got.

Richard approached the pact and asked to speak with their leader. I could feel the curiosity of the pact members and their awe for Richard. They didn't understand what a Lycan, so old and wise as Richard, did in the company of a vampire. They were scared of him. I smiled inwardly. They were scared of the old man. Not that it was a bad thing to be. I would be scared as well, if I was one of them. Richard was wise and experienced.

As Richard talked to the pact-leader I could see and feel their dislike for me. Richard asked me to participate in the conversation. I stepped forwards and saw a guy who looked like he was a year of 20 maybe 25 on tops. Richard introduced him to me as Lucius. He agreed to a treaty, that allowed him and the pact to stay around, as long as they stayed out of the village. Richard and Lucius discussed the borderlines. I made sure the Lake-house was safely on the inside of those boarders.

Happy with our achievements we left. Richard returned to the castle to continue with whatever he was busy doing. I ran to the hill from where I could keep an eye on the Lake-house.

"Hi, bloodsucker." a Lycan called as he approached me, while I was watching True's house, from a distance.

Tauris turned around and growled: "We told you not to come near the village."

"Sure you did, bloodsucker. I still can't believe that our leader is so scared of that old man."

"What do you want? " Tauris asked angry, ignoring the remark about Richard. As he tasted the emotions, he was surprised to find joy, amusement and most of all confidence.

"Just coming to check something for myself and now that I've done that, I'm here to make a deal."

"I don't make deals with dogs." Tauris said angry.

"Sure you will."

'Why is he so sure about himself?' Tauris thought doubtfully and said: "Not a chance, dog."

"Hear me out first, will you?"

"I thought we made it pretty clear that we're not interested in your shit."

"Well you'll be, in mine!"

**Seliors p.o.v.:**

How do they say it? While looking to your right, they're stealing something at your left. Well, wasn't that true? While I was busy, taking care of Marcus, a clan of wild Lycans was disturbing my plans. How could they, or better: How dear they. Now I'll need to change my whole plan. Ah well, maybe I can use them to my advantage.

**Tauris p.o.v.:**

I still can't believe that I made a deal with that dog. How could I? I nearly allowed him to hunt on my territory. And all of that for a human, but I couldn't risk that life. Still, I was risking a lot more lives for that particular one. But that one was so meaningful. I hadn't hesitated for one second, to give everything and more for that one life.

And still the thought of her being at risk made me scared to death. So scared, that I jumped trough my window, and ran to the Lake-House.

What I hadn't expected was to see the dog at the edge of her balcony. "What are you doing here?" I snarled furiously.

"You know what, bloodsucker? I didn't know what you see in that silly mortal. But now that I've see her myself... God, she's hot!" that dog said smiling.

"How dare you? We made a deal!"

"What can I say? I was curious." he said smiling.

"You dog."I snarled and launched for his throat.

He slapped me aside and we stumbled from the balcony, down into the meadow. During that fall he managed to transform into his wolf-form. And as he fell to the ground, he launched to bite my head of. My immortal speed came in handy to move out of his way. Still, he was capable to bite my right arm. I immediately felt the excruciating pain as his poison got into my system, biting like pure acid. I had known before it happened that it would hurt like hell. You see, this wasn't the first time that I was bitten by a Lycan. It was just a long time ago, that it had happened. So this felt as if it was killing me, and if I didn't got the poison out in time that was exactly what it would do. But I chose to ignore it, for now, and fought back. I managed to break his cheekbone and twist one of his legs in such a position that he had no other option than to limp around on tree legs.

At this point the coward desired to run of.

I chose against following him because currently the pain in my arm was excruciating. So I called an old ally of mine to watch over her during what was left of the night. I ran back home. There I hide myself, into my privet-wing, to clean the wound as good as possible. The last thing I remember doing was going to the library and starting to look up some works for the assignment.

I was scared that Richard would find out about this and give me a well deserved lecture about responsibility and stupidity. And while doing so, I felled asleep on the bench.


	15. Chapter 15

**The road towards true love and immortality {#15}**

**{****15: Making an assignment and discovering a secret}**

**True's p.o.v.:**

God, I had a strange dream tonight. I know, again. I dreamed that a dark knight was attacked by a huge wolf. He had to fight for his life. As he had defended the city from the monster, he was forced to return to his castle, wounded and poisoned. When the sun raised in the east, a creature more beautiful than any mortal woman came to him. Her hair captured the brightness of the sun and her eyes were made of a deeper blue than the sea. As she came to him, she sang with a voice that probably belonged to a siren. The knight thought that he was dying and that an angel had come to take him to the afterlife. Instead she sat down next to him and put a hand on his forehead. As their skin touched, the fever faded away. She smiled with a smile that contained more warmth than the sun itself. Then she took his wounded arm and looked at the poisoned wound. She cut her wrist and with her pure blood, that was redder than a ruby, she healed his wound and erased the poison from his system. With another smile she stood and stretched her hand out for him to take it. And with that motion, I woke up.

'A quarter to one, I guess that means it's time to get to Tauris.' I thought and got to my car. It was a short drive so I was there early.

"Hi, I'm here for Tauris. We were going to work on our assignment." I said to the servant that opened the door.

"Oh yes, he mentioned something about it, he's in the library." he said and I followed him toward the entrance.

"Thank you, I'll find my way around." I said as I walked into the library. The servant nodded and walked away. "Tauris?" I asked as I walked to the history department of the library. 'Strange, no response.' I thought as I walked further. "Tauris?" I whispered as I found him asleep on the window-bench I used when I came here to read. "Hey there, sleepyhead." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Huh? True? … Oh my God, the assignment." Tauris cursed as he woke up and felled down the bench.

"Wow, no reason to start accusing God." I said and smiled, extending my hand to help him up. He smiled and took my hand gratefully. But, I had the idea that he didn't use it at all.

"God, sorry True, I … didn't forget … I just fell asleep." Tauris confessed.

"Well that means that you must be very tired. If you want we can do this another time. Or I could just do it by myself." I said concerned.

"I thought we had to hand it in on Monday." Tauris said.

"Yes, we have to, but it's not a big deal. I can just do it by myself." I said and thought: 'Again a disappointment caused by men, what a surprise.'

"And let you do all the work for my marks? No way. I'm going to help you, just like I promised. I'm a man of my word." Tauris said smiling and took a random book. "So the 'Battle of Thermopylae'" Tauris said and opened the book on a certain page and started reading.

"Eh Tauris." I said shyly.

"Yes, what?" Tauris asked curios.

"Thanks for helping me." I said and took my own notes.

"No problem, so what did you find already?" he asked as he looked at my notes. I handed him my notes and he looked through them. He nodded, took a few more books from here and there and said: "Do you mind if we work on it in my office?"

"No, not at all." I said and got up, to follow him. We walked through a side-door of the library that led to an office with a huge, old wooden desk in the middle of it.

We worked for the rest of the afternoon and the assignment flowed surprisingly fast. To be fair, at the end of the afternoon we were done. The only thing that still had to be done was type the essay. What Tauris wanted to do, because he was convinced that that was the gentlemen thing to do after almost forgetting that I would come over.

And it was as we were laughing, that Tauris collapsed onto the floor. He had raised to put a book away. But as he did so, he reached for his head and collapsed on the floor.

"Tauris?" I asked, shocked and ran towards him, worried like hell. "Tauris, are you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him and took his head in my hands. His skin felt cold, but I had the idea that he had a fever. I laid my cold hand on his forehead and wiped his hair out of his eyes. Then I noticed a red mark on the sleeve of his right arm. "Oh my God, Tauris. What have you done?" I asked as I removed his sleeve. He had a huge wound. It looked like a bite-mark from a dog, only it was too big to belong to a dog. It looked more like he has been bitten by a bear or some other wild animal.

As I examined his wound, he opened his eyes and looked disorientated.

"True? What happened?" Tauris asked.

"You collapsed in front of me when you wanted to put that book away." I explained and questioned with a stern voice. "So could you tell me now how you got that wound on your right arm?"

"Wound? Oh … it's nothing." Tauris said and got up to cover it.

"Tauris, you just collapsed in front of me, you clearly have a fever, you're very tired and you have a wound on your arm that looks like you've been bitten by some wild animal." I said angrily, because he tried to shut me out. "Tauris, you need a doctor." I said concerned.

"No, no doctor. I'll be fine. I just need rest." Tauris said pleading.

"Fine no doctor..." I said, but was interrupted.

"Thank you, True." Tauris said gracefully.

"I wasn't finished, there's a butt." I said sternly and continued: "I won't call for a doctor, but you have to explain to me. I won't say a word. I promise. You can trust me, Tauris. Please." I begged.

Tauris looked at me,deliberating, and then sighed. "Fine. I was out for a run, and was attacked by a wild animal, a wolf. I think."

"Tauris, we should tell someone. So they can hunt the animal and imprison it."

"This is Scotland, True. The Scottish Highlands. Wild animals are normal here. I wasn't careful enough, it was my own fault. So please tell no-one before I look like the city-fool I am. " Tauris said begging and smiled.

"Fine, I promised not to say a word, but you are insane. So please, promise me to be more careful next time." I begged.

"Fine I promise." he said with a sigh.

"Good, now let me see that wound. You'll need an injection against infections. I think I can get that from my mum without her noticing. I'll drive you to my place and take care of it." I ordered and stood up.

"But my uncle won't know where I went." Tauris said worried.

"Tell him that we're going to finish the assignment at my place." I ordered.

"Fine, it's not like I'll be capable to talk you out of it, will I?" Tauris asked.

"Not a chance big guy. Come on, tell your uncle that you're going with me." I ordered, while I cleaned up the stuff of our assignment.


	16. Chapter 16

**The road towards true love and immortality {#16}**

**{#16: Playing nurse for a stubborn and tired vampire}**

**Tauris p.o.v.:**

'How could I be so stupid? Fainting in front of True, of course she had to fiend that stupid bite-mark. I couldn't believe that she bought that wolf-story so easy. A wild wolf in the Scottish Highlands, but so near the village. What was I thinking? And then she had to be so stubborn about helping to clean up the wound. I almost got a heart attack when she told, no ordered, me to come with her. She must be, without a doubt, the most stubborn woman in the world. I have compassion for the man that'll ever marry her. And why is that stupid thought making me jealous? She's human, I knew from the first time I saw her that I could only be a spectator in her life never play an active role in it.'

Anyway I was sitting in True's car, currently, as she drove is to the Lake-House. When all of a sudden something crossed my mind: 'Hadn't Richard told me that the daughter of doctor Zacharel was only 16 years old. If that information was correct than how was she allowed to drive a car legally in Scotland? Well only one way to fiend out I guess.' "Hey True, how comes that you're allowed to drive? Do you have a legal drivers licence?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I had one at my former home, there you're allowed to drive at 16." True told me smiling.

"Yes, I know that, but the rules her in Scotland are slightly different."

"I know, I asked my parents about that when we arrived and all they answered was: 'Don't worry honey, we took care of that.' Don't even ask me what that means, because I have no idea. And somehow I think it's better to not know what it meant." True explained.

I smiled at her answer. 'Her parents must have moved heaven and earth to get her a legal way to drive, when she was underage. Well not that it is rare I have one myself, as I pretend to be not older than 17. Maybe it was a part of the deal for moving her. I should ask Richard about it later.'

**True's p.o.v.:**

"Follow me." I said and walked out of the garage and into the hall. "Apophis back off! And don't make me say it twice. Is that understood?" I said as I heard him snarl at Tauris. "Come here you idiot, you know you'll always be my only love. Tauris is here because he is a friend and because he needs help." I said as I took Apophis in my arms. He looked at me stubborn and ran off. "Fine do as you suet." I jelled after him. Tauris was looking at me shocked. I smiled and walked into my mothers examination-room. I never understood the purpose of it, but it came in handy now. So you wouldn't hear me complain. "Wait here I need to get something out of the office of my mother." I said to Tauris and walked of to fiend a medical encyclopaedia.

**Tauris p.o.v.:**

As I walked into the hall, still following True, I felt a very protective and hostile pressens. That's when I heard someone snarl at us from the stairs. I was about to jump in front of True and defend her from who- or whatever the thing was that snarled at us, when I heard True jell at the one who had snarled. It appeared to be no other then her cat, named Apophis. A very possessive cat that clearly hated every male, other than himself, that came near True. Well again, I have compassion for the man she'll marries one day. I looked shocked as True tried to calm him, but he just ran of stubborn, clearly not happy with the situation. True jelled something after him in frustration and then gave me an apologising look. She went into a room, what appeared to be the examination room of her mother.

"Wait here I need to get something out of the office of my mother." She said and left the room before I could say something more.

'I had to convince her that I was fine I didn't want her, of all people, to fiend out what I was. She couldn't know! I wouldn't allow it. I had to get out of here before it got any worse. One part of me just wanted to jump trough the window and run of, like a coward. But another part, a more human part of me, wanted to stay. It was curiosity that made me stay. I wanted to fiend out why she had this pull to help people who were injured. I couldn't believe that curiosity was keeping me here. My curiosity was making me take risks that I wouldn't take in normal situations. But how was this situation so mush different from any other that I ever was in? the only different thin from my point of view was the girl. It was like I couldn't resist her. I just couldn't deny her a single ting she wanted.'

"True, I'm fine really, nothing 's wrong with me." I protested as she came back in. 'God she looked so beautiful. I had to fiend a way out.'

**True's p.o.v.:**

"True, I'm fine really, nothing 's wrong with me." Tauris protested as I came back. It sounded like he had practised this sentence the hole time.

"Sure you are tough guy." I said and flipped to the page I needed in the book. "Let me see, I would say that you have been poisoned. Any idea what that can be?"

"Maybe the wolf had eaten something wrong. It may even explain his aggressive behaviour."

"Yes, who knows? I still think that it's dangerous to let a wild animal wonder around in the hills."

"True, wolfs are protected animals if it was a wolf than he has to remain in his natural habitat."

"Yeah I know. Let me see I'll have to clean the wound that's for sure." I said and took some supplies out of my mothers stock. "Let's try some of this first shall we?" I said and put some cleaning stuff on the wound. "You'll probably need an injection against Hepatitis. I'll get one." I said and got up to take one out of the closet.

"I don't know True I don't think that that's such a good idea. I'm not very found of needles." Tauris said desperate and something made me believe that he was lying.

"Fine, God, you don't have to cry like a baby, you'll get your lolly." I said smiling and brought back some pills. "If you don't want the injection, I want you to take these." I said sternly and gave him the pills.

"Fine I'll take them, how much?" Tauris asked and put them away.

"One every morning and evening." I said and looked at the cleaning paths on the wound. "It's not helping is it?" I asked wondering why.

"I don't think so, sorry."

"If the wound is really poisoned there should be a natural cleaner, any idea what that could be?" I asked not knowing what to do.

**Tauris p.o.v.:**

'What was I supposed to answer on that question? Of course I knew what the natural cleaner was. Blood, Human blood! But I wasn't going to say that out loud. She would freak out and run. A part of me knew that it wouldn't be such a bad thing for her. It was just ... I couldn't let her go ... not jet. If she left I would lose my small part as a spectator in her life. Besides I couldn't guard her from this pact of wolves or from Marcus and others of those criminals and sociopaths.' So I tried the more safe answer: "I have no idea, but I did lose some blood." There that was a hint in the right direction not that it would help in the end. I needed special blood and I was pretty sure that she wouldn't have it. It was the only blood group that I wasn't capable to clone, AB-. It was very rare among humans. Not something you have in an ordinary doctors closet.

"Maybe a blood transfusion would help." She offered not sure about it.

"Yes, maybe." I answered thinking why it had to be that type of blood that I couldn't clone. Considering that it was the only type that could save my life.

"What type?" she asked serious.

"Euh ... AB-." I answered and added, "It's sort of rare."

"Tell me about it." she said and opened a closet were a sort of big safe was hidden behind.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You mean that you've the same?" I asked not believing what I assumed.

"Yes, AB-, the rarest blood type among humans. Only about 1 in about 170 people has that type." She said with some irony in her voice. As she was busy with what appeared to be the lock of a wall safe. "Let's see, the date of their marriage? No ... the date of my release? ... Again no ... Hum, maybe ... Yes! Her graduation date from Harvard. "

"What's that? What are you doing?"

"Breaking into the safe of my mothers medicines closet." She said victorious as she opened the door of the safe.

I looked at here without understanding what she meant. "Why are you mothers medicines locked away? Shouldn't you know by now not to play with the pills?"

"That wasn't really the trouble." She whispered with a sad voice.

My curiosity won it from my manners as I entered her thoughts. What I saw surprised me greatly. I saw a younger True, a less happy True, a numb True and finally a dying True, who apparently had taken an overdose of some sort. I tried to see more but it was like a wall, not allowing me to go further, hit me. She had blocked me out. As I looked at her I noticed that she hadn't only blocked me out she had blocked herself out as well, not willing to relive it again. I decided not to ask about it, because I had a fairly good idea what she meant by her last statement. It would explain how she knew so mush about medicines and braking in to her mother's safe. And it all broke my heart to know that she had tried to end it all with an overdoses. What could have happened that she wanted to hurt herself so badly and at such a young age? One thing was sure I didn't know this troubled girl and I was dying to know everything.

**True's p.o.v.:**

"Yes, AB-, the rarest blood group among humans. Only about 1 in about 170 people has that type." I said with some irony in my voice. 'Who would have thought that we had the same blood group?' I thought, as I was busy with the lock of the safe. "Let's see, the date of their marriage? No ... the date of my release? ... Again no ... Hum, maybe ... Yes! Her graduation date from Harvard." I mumbled to myself.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Tauris asked confused.

"Breaking into the safe of my mothers medicines closet." I said victorious as I opened the door of the safe.

He looked at me like he was trying to understanding and clearly he was failing so he asked: "Why are you mothers medicines locked away? Shouldn't you know by now not to play with the pills?"

"That wasn't really the trouble." I whispered with a sad voice. As memories of a darker time, a less happy me returned to my mind. I had banned them away not allowing myself to think about it. But his question had brought some of them back. As I saw myself almost dying, because of the overdose I had taken, I snapped out of it. Locking the memories back in a dark corner of my mind. 'Determent not to see, nor think about it. I wasn't ready to face those memories, leave along handle them. Maybe one day I would be, but not now. Now I had to prepare everything for a blood transfusion.'

'Let's see a needle, a tube the blood pack. And some disinfect stuff. God I hated needles.' I smiled at that last thought. 'Considering the fact that I used them more than once on myself, it was more than ironic that I hated them now.'

"Tauris will you give me your arm I'm going to inject the needle." I said as I disinfected my hands and took the sterilised needle.

"You know how to inject a needle for a blood transfusion?" Tauris asked worried.

"Eh yes, sort of I think it's the same as injecting coke." I said.

"Yes, I guess it is but if you want I could do it."

"I thought you were afraid from needles." I said confused.

"Yes, but I had to used them on Richard before. You know in case of emergency, before there was a doctor available at all times." Tauris explained and he looked like he was thinking about something in the past.

"It's the same for me. Your arm your choice." I said holding out the needle.

"It's okay, I'll do it." he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. 'At least that way I didn't have to do it. Ever since I got out of rehab I had avoided trying it again. I knew I could do it in case of emergency, it was just not something that I wanted to do now.'

"Euh True ... I injected the needle. You ..."

"Eh yes, sure, I'm just going to do a little test to see that the blood is compatible." I said and took a bit of his blood and put it in a test tube. I used the program devise of my mother to see how the blood of Tauris and the blood for the transfusion were compatible. "This will only take 5 minutes." I assured as I looked at Tauris and tried not to look at the needle that was securely closed to often I took the tube and prepared everything for the transfusion. After that I looked back at the program devise and saw that the test had ended.

"And?" Tauis asked. He sounded curious and anxious.

"The results point out that there can not be a problem for the transfusion. The blood is 100% compatible." I admitted confused.

"That's good right." Tauris asked enthusiastic.

"Eh ... yes, it's only ..."

"What?"

"Well ... that's like impossible. Only once own blood is 100% compatible, never the blood of a donor, not even if the donor would be once sister or brother." I explained. Not understanding this. I knew whose blood it was in that blood pack. It was mine! My mother kept it for emergencies.

"Maybe the device is failing." Tauris suggested.

"Yes maybe, but that would mean that the whole test is useless and that so we don't know how the blood is compatible." I admitted. "I can't take that risk."

"Maybe you should just redo the test." Tauris suggested.

"Yes, maybe I put the parameters wrong." I said thoughtful and prepared everything for a second test. Luckily I hadn't used all Tauris' blood.

After 5 painful minutes of waiting, I read the new results to fiend out that the compatibility was 75% wish was an acceptable number.

"And?"

"Well you must have been right about redoing the test. I must have put the parameters wrong" I admitted relieved.

"So I get a transfusion?"

"Yes, it looks like it." I said and connected the bloodpack with the tube to start the transfusion.

"How long does this take?" He asked curious.

"Good question, if I'm not wrong 2 à 3 hours." I said thinking.

"I probably won't need a hole pack." Tauris said.

"Yes I thought about that. I have limited the pack. You'll only get a half one."

"That'll still take more than an hour and half." He protested.

"Eh yes probably." I said not understanding his problem.

"Can you give me the papers of our history assignment?"

"Eh yes why?"

"So I can reread the assignment a final time and be of some use." Tauris explained.

"Oh wait a moment I'll go get it." I said and ran back to the kitchen were I had left my Prada schoolbag. Apophis was waiting there for me looking sort of forgiving. Well that would be till he found out that Tauris hadn't left jet.

As I returned to him and handed him the rapport he said: "Thanks"

"No, problem. It's not like I could ask you to go get it yourself, could I?"

"No, I mean thanks for helping me out."

"Oh, no problem." I answered shy and sat on my mother's desk.

"I mean it."

"So did I."

"Why are you helping me out?"

I smiled and thought back to Laurie and how she had said that I was highly attracted to broken tings. "I don't know, because you needed my help." And like I said it I thought about something else Laurie had said, well more like demanded. "Tauris, can I ask you for a favour?"

"After helping me I don't think that I'm in any position to deny you anything. That is if I can offer it."

"Don't worry you can. There's only one condition."

"Really, what's that?" he asked curious.

"You can't ask questions about it afterwards." I said determined, I wasn't going to explain to him why I needed this. He would think that I was crazy.

"Fine I agree." He said not understanding why I would ask that.

"Good." I said and took my phone. I took a quick picture and put it back in my pocket. "That's it." I said and smiled.

"What ..."

"Ah ah, no questions remember?" I interrupted and checked on the transfusion.

"You aren't going to post that online, after doing some Photoshop? Or worse give it to April. Are you?" Tauris asked worried and shivered.

"No, not at all. Don't worry no one from around her will see it, ever." I promised.

"Then it's fine." He said and smiled, but I knew he was still curious. If I hadn't believed it was impossible, I would have thought that he was trying to pry into my mind. To make sure he wouldn't find out. (Today you never knew and to be fair, those stupid fantasy books made me paranoid -smile.) I thought about a poem and started to read it in my mind analyzing every line and arguing with myself what the author had meant.

Tauris looked at me like I had grown another head, but started to read our rapport with way to mush interest. It was almost like he was trying to distract himself from something very tempting.

When the transfusion was done I removed the needle and the empty bloodbag and disposed of it in a trashbin. "There you go all fixed." I said and looked to the wound, which looked extremely better.

"Well thanks again." He said smiling.

"I'll bring you back to the castle then." I said.

"Oh no that's not necessary I'll walk. Fresh air will do me good."

"So you can be attacked by a wild wolf again? I didn't thought so." I said stubborn and walked to the front door.

**Tauris' p.o.v.:**

"Tauris will you give me your arm I'm going to inject the needle." She said and took the sterilised needle.

"You know how to inject a needle for a blood transfusion?" I asked worried.

"Eh yes, sort of I think it's the same as injecting coke." She said and here I got my answer as to what she was addicted.

"Yes, I guess it is, but if you want I could do it." I said thoughtful, ad I read uncertainty in her mind.

"I thought you were afraid from needles." She said confused.

"Yes, but I had to used them on Richard before. You know in case of emergency, before there was a doctor available at all times." I explained and thought back to how I lived on human blood transfusions during the years before I invented the cloned blood. How I had to travel from hospital to hospital to get my hands on the right blood. Modern security made it almost impossible to do it legally.

"It's the same for me. Your arm your choice." she said holding out the needle.

"It's okay, I'll do it." I said, because I knew that ever since she got out of rehab she hated needles.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Euh True ... I injected the needle. You ..." I interrupted her deep thoughts.

"Eh yes, sure, I'm just going to do a little test to see that the blood is compatible." she said and took a bit of my blood and put it in a test tube. She used the program devise to see how my blood and the blood for the transfusion were compatible. "This will only take 5 minutes." she assured me

"And?" I asked. I was curious and anxious, because I knew what the result would be. My blood was compatible to all types of blood in a way that was to high to be human.

"The results point out that there can not be a problem for the transfusion. The blood is 100% compatible." I admitted confused.

"That's good right." I asked trying to sound enthusiastic and hoping that she didn't knew it was impossible; wish was exactly what it was. No type of blood could or should come that close to being to a 100% compatible.

"Eh ... yes, it's only ..."

"What?" I asked knowing my biggest fear was confirmed; she knew.

"Well ... that's like impossible. Only once own blood is 100% compatible, never the blood of a donor, not even if the donor would be once sister or brother." she explained.

I felt her incapability to understanding this. So I read her mind once more. It was her blood in the pack. I was totally shocked. Every type of blood would give away to high percentage. But if her matched me a 100% that meant that she was my life elixir. One drop of her blood would feed me for weeks and I was about to get a half pack of her blood. I wouldn't need to feed for months, maybe even a year. I couldn't let this opportunity slip so I suggested: "Maybe the device is failing."

"Yes maybe, but that would mean that the whole test is useless and that so we don't know how the blood is compatible." she admitted. "I can't take that risk."

"Maybe you should just redo the test." I suggested.

"Yes, maybe I put the parameters wrong." She said thoughtful and prepared everything for a second test.

The new test would take 5 painful minutes. Not willing to take the risk I used one of my older powers to manipulate the results without touching the devise. "And?" I asked.

"Well you must have been right about redoing the test. I must have put the parameters wrong" she admitted with a relieved smile.

"So I get a transfusion?" I asked enthusiastic.

"Yes, it looks like it." she said and connected the pack of her blood with the tube to start the transfusion.

"How long does this take?" I asked curious. Not that I didn't knew, but still I asked.

"Good question, if I'm not wrong 2 à 3 hours."

"I probably won't need a hole pack."

"Yes, I thought about that. I have limited the pack. You'll only get a half one."

"That'll still take more than an hour and half." I protested, drinking it would only take ten minutes, but then again tasting her blood with her in my presence would not be such a smart idea.

"Eh yes probably." she said not understanding my problem.

"Can you give me the papers of our history assignment?"

"Eh yes why?"

"So I can reread the assignment a final time and be of some use." I explained.

"Oh wait a moment I'll go get it." she said and ran out of the door. I had to restrain myself to not taste the blood for myself. Lucky me it took her only a minute or two to get back with the rapport. As she handed me the rapport I said: "Thanks"

"No, problem. It's not like I could ask you to go get it yourself, could I?" she said smiling and hopped on her mothers desk.

"No, I mean thanks for helping me out."

"Oh, no problem." She answered quikly.

"I mean it."

"So did I."

"Why are you helping me out?" I asked curious, I had been dying to ask her that question.

She smiled and said, "I don't know, because you needed my help."

Her statement made me highly curious, but I decided to stay out her mind.

"Tauris, can I ask you for a favour?" she asked shyly.

"After helping me I don't think that I'm in any position to deny you anything. That is if I can offer it." I assured het, but wondered what she could want from me.

"Don't worry you can. There's only one condition."

"Really, what's that?" I asked curious.

"You can't ask questions about it afterwards." she said determined.

"Fine I agree." I said without a moment of doubt, probably because I didn't understood why she would ask that.

"Good." she said, took her phone and took a quick picture with it and put it back in her jeans pocket. "That's it." she said and smiled.

"What ..." I tried to ask not understanding this.

"Ah ah, no questions remember?" she interrupted me and checked on the transfusion.

"You aren't going to post that online, after doing some Photoshop? Or worse give it to April. Are you?" I asked worried and shivered, by the thought of April with my picture.

"No, not at all. Don't worry no one from around her will see it, ever." she promised.

"Then it's fine." I said and smiled, but I was still curious. And against all my principles in I tried to pry into my mind. But I couldn't find were I was looking for because she was thinking about a poem and read it in her mind analyzing every line and arguing with herself what the author had meant. I knew I was looking at her strangely. But it was like she had knew that I would read her thoughts, so she had hided them by thinking about something else.

To distract me from her mind I started to read our rapport with way to mush interest.

When the transfusion was done she removed the needle and the empty bloodbag and disposed of it in a trashbin. "There you go all fixed." she said and looked to the wound, which looked extremely better. She took some bandages to keep it clean.

I knew that in a few hours only a scar would be left. To mark the place where that dog had bitten me. "Well thanks again." I said smiling.

"I'll bring you back to the castle then." she said.

"Oh no that's not necessary I'll walk. Fresh air will do me good." I protested her blood had given me a real boost and I wanted to test how it had improved my powers, my strength and speed.

"So you can be attacked by a wild wolf again? I didn't thought so." She said stubborn and walked to the front door.

I sighted and followed her to her car. I guess I'll have to wait till later to test out my new powers.


End file.
